Quiéreme
by Haneko
Summary: Otabek quiere a Yuri desde hace años, pero eso no significa que se vaya a aprovechar de la situación.
1. Banquete

Eran las 3 de la mañana en Barcelona, en el salón del Hotel se celebraba la fiesta anual de los Grand Prix para conmemorar a los competidores y celebrar al ganador, que este año había sido el novato en la categoría Senior: Yuri Plisetsky.

Hacía horas que todos seguían bebiendo y bailando como si no hubiera un mañana y Yuri Katsuki estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo después de beber demasiado alcohol.

Pero el más importante en la fiesta ya no estaba. Plisetsky había desaparecido junto con Altin hacía una media hora o más, y ambos se encontraban en la habitación del rubio, recostados en la cama besándose de una manera fogosa. El Kazajo se iría al día siguiente y Yuri necesitaba disfrutar con él todo lo posible antes de despedirse y no verse hasta la próxima competencia en unos meses, por lo que tomó el control y giró para quedar por encima del moreno para sentarse en la parte baja de su vientre.

Cortó el beso para erguir su espalda y así deshacerse de la molesta corbata y abrir su camisa, mostrándole al mayor la blancura de su cuerpo. Otabek se quedó sin aire y sintió su corazón saltar.

\- Yuri… -su voz salió jadeante, totalmente embelesado por la belleza que el quinceañero poseía, pero cuando éste se inclinó para volver a besarlo, Otabek puso las manos en su pecho y lo detuvo- No…

\- ¿No?

\- ¿Has… has hecho esto antes?

\- Nunca. Ni siquiera había tenido mi primer beso hasta hoy –Yuri le regaló una sonrisa coqueta y llena de seguridad haciendo que Otabek se preguntara de dónde sacaba esa seguridad siendo tan joven e inexperto.

\- Yuri, yo… -se sentó haciendo que el ruso se sentara en su entrepierna, escondió su rostro en el cuello del más joven e inspiró su aroma, reteniéndolo en la memoria- no continuemos más…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No tengas tu primera vez con alguien que apenas supiste de su existencia hace unos días –se separó para verlo a los ojos.

\- Pero si nos conocimos hace cinco años.

\- Yo te conocí hace cinco años, tú ni siquiera fuiste conciente de que estuvimos en la misma clase de ballet hasta que yo te lo dije.

\- Da igual eso. Quiero hacerlo.

\- Sé que eres muy impulsivo, Yuri, pero no debes entregar tu primera vez así como así. Debes hacerlo con alguien que sea especial –el corazón de Otabek dolió al decir esas palabras, pero sentía que era lo mejor.

\- ¿Me estás rechazando? –Yuri estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

\- No es eso…

\- ¿Quién necesita de esas cursilerías como enamorarse para tener sexo?

\- ¡Yuri!

\- ¡Bah! –salió de encima del moreno, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, señalando hacia fuera- ¡Sal!

\- Espera –se puso de pie para encararlo- hablemos de esto, por favor –el semblante siempre tranquilo del Kazajo estaba cambiando a uno de preocupación.

\- ¡No hay nada de que hablar, si no quieres estar conmigo entonces vete!

Otabek se quedó quieto, observando sus hermosos ojos verdes brillar de furia. Estos días habían sido perfectos, comenzaron una amistad increíble y hoy había pasado a algo más, pero el moreno era consciente de que Yuri había estado bebiendo en la fiesta y que quizás ese impulso de arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto había sido por eso.

Y aunque durante esos cinco años que Otabek no pudo dejar de pensar en el ruso, no quería hacer algo que solo fuera efecto del alcohol y que el menor se arrepintiera luego.

Tomó sus zapatos con bastante calma, aunque sus manos temblaban un poco, y caminó hasta la puerta. Una vez en el pasillo, se volteó para verlo.

\- Solo tienes quince años, no te apresures en querer ser un adulto… -y no pudo seguir hablando ya que un fuerte portazo cortó la visión del rubio.

Altin suspiró, acababa de perder al hada que lo había inspirado a ser mejor durante años. Con paso lento se fue hasta su habitación, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto o no.

-.-.-

Tres meses después.

Yuri se encontraba en su habitación después de cenar. Su abuelo estaba en la sala viendo televisión. Sonó el timbre haciendo que éste dejara su cómodo sillón para ir a ver quién podía ser a esa hora.

\- ¿Si?

\- Buenas noches, señor.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Mi nombre es Otabek Altin –hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza- ¿Se encuentra Yuri?

\- ¿Otabek? Oh, sí, el patinador. Mucho gusto, muchacho –el hombre se volteó para gritar hacia el interior- ¡Yuratchka, te buscan! –volvió a mirar al joven- pasa.

\- Gracias, con permiso –Altin entró pero se quedó parado junto a la puerta mientras ésta era cerrada por el señor Plisetsky.

\- ¿Quién es, abuelo? –Yuri se congeló al ver a Otabek en su propia casa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Em… vine a Rusia por unos asuntos y pensé que podíamos charlar un poco.

\- Ah… me estaba por ir a dormir, lo siento.

\- Yuri…

\- ¿Qué son esos modales, niño? –su abuelo lo regañó- vino a visitarte, deberías ser un poco más agradecido con tus colegas.

\- Lo siento, abuelo –Yuri hizo una mueca. Su abuelo era la persona a la que más respetaba en el mundo así que no soportaba hacer cosas que lo hicieran molestarse con él- ¿Te molesta si salgo a caminar un rato con él?

\- Vayan tranquilos, pero abrígate porque hace mucho frío.

\- Sí –Yuri volvió a su cuarto y regresó a los segundos con un suéter y un abrigo de cuero- regresaré pronto.

\- Que tenga buenas noches, señor –Otabek volvió a hacer una leve reverencia.

\- Diviértanse y cuida al pequeño terremoto.

\- Así será.

Ambos salieron de la casa, Yuri bastante molesto con la repentina visita y Otabek algo nervioso. Caminaron en silencio durante una cuadra hasta que el rubio ya no soportó más.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

\- Am… averigüé dónde Yakov entrena a sus alumnos. Una chica pelirroja al parecer ya me conocía porque pidió tomarse una fotografía conmigo y luego me dijo dónde encontrarte…

\- Esa maldita vieja…

\- ¿Vieja? No, era una chica –guardó silencio ante la mirada de enfado del rubio.

\- ¿A qué viniste?

\- A explicarte lo que no me permitiste la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Ya que viniste hasta aquí no me queda de otra que escucharte.

\- No quise rechazarte…

\- Más que rechazarme, me humillaste.

\- Nunca tuve esa intención.

\- Pero lo hiciste.

\- Habías bebido alcohol.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y que no quería que hicieras algo de lo que te puedas llegar a arrepentir.

\- No estaba borracho, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Era muy consciente de lo que estábamos haciendo.

\- No puedes tomarte tan a la ligera tu primera vez, Yuri.

\- Yo puedo tener mi primera vez con quien quiera, cuando quiera y donde quiera –dejó de caminar para enfrentarlo. Otabek guardó silencio durante un momento sin saber cómo calmar a la pequeña fiera que tenía delante.

\- También iba a ser mi primera vez.

\- ¿Qué? No es posible… -Yuri pareció relajarse un poco.

\- Yo no quiero que mi primera vez sea una noche pasional y ya está.

\- ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste ir a mi habitación aquella noche?

\- … porque… -Otabek se sonrojó- me gustas… y creí que podría ser el comienzo de algo…

\- ¿Ah? –Yuri ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender- te gusto y aún así no quisiste estar conmigo. No entiendo.

\- ¿Qué es lo difícil de entender? –Otabek lo tomó por los hombros- quiero hacerlo contigo, llámame anticuado si quieres, pero necesito que sientas algo por mí antes. No quiero estar con alguien que solo me ve como un objeto.

\- Estas siendo muy cursi… -Otabek suspiró y lo soltó-

\- Solo vine a Rusia porque quería arreglar esto contigo. Por lo menos quiero que nos llevemos bien, como hace unos meses, que seamos amigos –sus ojos, siempre inexpresivos, ahora mostraban un brillo de tristeza- no quiero que en la próxima competencia donde nos crucemos me veas con odio, solo eso.

\- Yo… no te odio… -Yuri se sonrojó un poco- tampoco sé si me puedo llegar a enamorar de ti pero… eres el único al que nunca eh insultado. Estuvimos juntos solo poco tiempo, hablando de Barcelona, claro, las clases de ballet no cuentan, pero me divertí como con nadie.

\- Y yo.

\- Y para que te quede claro: tampoco me ando besuqueando con cualquiera –giró su cabeza para no verlo a la cara- Si te llevé a mi habitación fue porque quería estar contigo nada más…

\- ¿Sientes algo por mí?

\- No lo sé.

Otabek se acercó con calma, tomó el rostro del rubio con ambas manos desde sus mejillas para que lo mire y le sonrió. Con mucha calma acortó la distancia para darle un simple beso, un suave contacto entre sus labios y nada más, haciendo que el rubio deseara más.

\- Si me dejas… podemos descubrirlo juntos… siempre pensé que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan, somos de diferentes países y solo nos cruzamos algunas veces al año por las competencias pero quiero que seas mío. Eres mi Agápē.

Yuri se sonrojó un poco más y sin poder resistirse a eso, se abrazó del cuello del mayor y lo besó. Otabek se sorprendió pero no tardó ni un segundo en rodear la pequeña cintura para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y profundizar el beso.

Otabek tenía bien claro lo que sentía por el rubio, pero Yuri no. Sabía que apreciaba al kazajo, que era el único competidor que no le molestaba su presencia y el que lo había hecho divertirse en tan solo unos pocos días. Pero ambos deseaban ese beso por igual.

Otabek se separó para verlo a los ojos, subió una mano y acarició su mejilla con ternura. Le dio un beso en la frente mientras que la mano que estaba en su cintura lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te puedo ver mañana? –preguntó el moreno.

\- Sí… ¿Dónde te estás hospedando?

\- En el hotel que está a una cuadra del gimnasio de Yakov.

\- Salgo de clases a la una del mediodía y no me toca entrenar hasta las cinco. ¿Vamos a almorzar?

\- Traje mi motocicleta, te pasaré a buscar por tu instituto –el rubio asintió. Otabek tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa del ruso.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Yuri.

\- Te llevo de vuelta a tu casa, no creo que a tu abuelo le guste que salgas tan tarde un día de semana.

\- Mmh… -Yuri entrelazó sus dedos y su otra mano la puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando de ahí su celular y pasándoselo- Me di cuenta que no tengo tu número –el Kazajo tomó el celular y tecleó con lentitud, luego se lo pasó-

\- Yo tampoco tengo el tuyo, no me atreví a pedírtelo antes –Yuri oprimió un botón y el teléfono de Altin comenzó a sonar, luego cortó la llamada-

\- Ahora lo tienes –volvió a guardar el móvil. Llegaron a la puerta del rubio y se frenaron justo afuera- Oye, Otabek… como ya dije, aún no sé lo que siento pero… en estos tres meses pensé mucho en ti –se sonrojó- me hubiera gustado que pase algo aquella noche pero después de pensarlo tanto comprendí lo que me quisiste decir con lo de no tomarme mi primera vez a la ligera… aún así eres el único que ha despertado eso en mí… -Otabek también se sonrojó-

\- Ya tendremos nuestro momento, pequeña hada del hielo.

\- ¡No me llames así!

\- Te veo mañana –le dio un corto beso en los labios y se separó.

\- Avísame cuando llegues al hotel.

\- Lo haré. Entra, no quiero que te enfermes –el rubio le sacó la lengua pero luego le sonrió-

\- Hasta mañana, Otabek.

\- Hasta mañana, Yuri –y con una última sonrisa mutua, el rubio entró a su casa y Otabek comenzó a caminar por la fría y desolada calle con una sonrisa que muy difícilmente le quitarían.

-.-.-

Notas:

Estos dos son lo mejor de toda la serie. Quiero que lo sepan. No creo que le haga continuación a esta historia, pero si lo hago, será cuando recuerde cómo se suben los segundos capítulos en el mismo fic (hace años que no lo hago y ya olvidé como era xD)

¡Da svidániya!


	2. Entrevista

_\- Yuri, pasé dos semanas increíbles, gracias por estar conmigo cada día –el kazajo tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos con mucha seriedad- mañana será mi último día en Rusia…_

 _\- Lo sé… -dijo el rubio con suavidad y algo de tristeza en la mirada- ¿Me dejas quedarme contigo en tu hotel esta noche?-Otabek sonrió ante ese pedido._

 _\- Con una condición._

 _\- ¿Cuál?_

 _-Yuratchka Plisetsky, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? –Yuri se sonrojó mucho ante la propuesta pero le sonrió-_

 _\- ¡Sí!_

-.-.-

De eso había pasado ya algún tiempo. La siguiente vez que se vieron fue en Inglaterra, en un torneo, ambos se quedaron en la misma habitación de hotel, aunque Yakov se negaba porque no quería distracciones del menor, pero nada les impidió tener ese viaje como si fuera una pequeña luna de miel.

Y ahora, Yuri se encontraba en Rusia nuevamente, en su casa con su abuelo. Se encerró en su habitación con su portátil para poder ver en vivo la entrevista que le estaban haciendo a Otabek en este momento.

 _Presentador:… para cerrar la entrevista, Altin, sabemos que es muy difícil hacerte hablar de tu vida privada pero… -carraspeó- ¿Qué hay del hada rusa?_

 _\- ¿Qué hay con qué? –preguntó simplemente el kazajo._

 _Presentador: Sabemos que son muy amigos pero… -se acomodó un poco hacia delante para dar mas "intimidad" a la charla- se rumorea que hay más que una amistad ahí._

Yuri, sin perderse detalle de la entrevista y prestando toda su atención, se sonrojó mucho y su corazón comenzó a latir de emoción.

 _\- Pues… eso. Solo somos amigos, nada más._

 _Presentador: ¿En serio? –preguntó decepcionado-_

El corazón de Yuri dio un vuelco al oírlo. Observó las facciones de su "novio" pero éstas seguían siempre serias, no titubeó en ningún momento. Se abrazó a un cojín con fuerza mientras escuchaba algo en su pecho romperse como un cristal.

 _\- Yuri es mi inspiración. Admiro lo fácil que hace ver todo lo que hace, la seguridad que muestra siempre, incluso cuando tropieza en la pista, esa seguridad no desaparece. Para mí es el mejor patinador que existe y mejora con cada día que pasa._

 _Presentador: Oh, ¿Eres un Yuri's Angel?-Otabek sonrió._

 _\- Podría decirse…_

\- ¡Bah, patrañas! –cerró su portátil- ¡No importa cuanto me halagues, acabas de negar lo nuestro, idiota! –un golpe en su puerta lo hizo guardar silencio.

\- Yuratchka, ¿Estas bien? –su abuelo aguardó respuesta. Lo había oído gritar enfadado pero no había logrado comprender lo que dijo.

\- Eeehh… sí, abuelo, estoy bien, solo estoy mirando una película.

\- Oh, bien, continúa con lo tuyo, pero no grites porque ya me voy a dormir.

\- De acuerdo, buenas noches, abuelo –oyó los pasos del anciano alejarse. Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama dando vueltas.

Otabek y él eran novios, o eso creía porque el moreno acababa de negarlo públicamente. Tomó su celular para llamarlo pero pronto recordó que si estaba en una entrevista, no tendría su teléfono encima, por lo que solo envió un mensaje.

" _Cuando te desocupes, llámame"_

El rubio en verdad estaba cabreado.

-.-.-

Casi una hora después, el teléfono de Yuri comenzó a sonar. Lo atendió de inmediato. Era una vídeo llamada de su "novio", así, al menos, podrían verse las caras al charlar y ver las malditas expresiones _inexpresivas_ del Kazajo mentiroso.

 _\- Hola, Yu…-_ fue interrumpido por el adolescente.

\- ¡Nada de "Hola"! –los ojos de Altin se abrieron por la sorpresa.

 _\- ¿Sucedió algo?_

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que solo somos amigos?

- _¿Eh?... ah… viste la entrevista._

 _-_ ¡Claro que la vi!

 _\- Yuri, cálmate –_ vio al rubio suspirar y hasta lo pudo escuchar contando mentalmente para tranquilizarse.

\- Estoy calmado. Pero si estoy soltero me hubiera gustado que me avisaras.

- _No estás soltero, sigues siendo mío y yo sigo siendo tuyo._

\- Claro –soltó con sarcasmo.

- _¿Querías que contara en televisión sobre lo nuestro?_ –el rubio se mordió los labios pero no contestó _\- Escucha…_ -suspiró- _Deseo más que nada en el mundo poder contarle a todos sobre lo nuestro. Y me encantaría poder tener esta charla estando a tu lado, no por teléfono pero no me queda de otra._

\- Habla de una vez. ¿Cuál es tu tonta excusa? –vio a Otabek fruncir la boca algo molesto, esa expresión no era común en el Kazajo.

 _\- Mi "tonta" excusa es que tú tienes 15 años y yo 19. Sólo son cuatro años de diferencia, pero teniendo en cuenta que tú eres menor de edad eso no sería bien visto por los demás._

\- Pronto cumpliré 16.

 _\- Y yo 20. Sigues siendo menor_ –Yuri pareció relajarse un poco, pero Altin siguió hablando- _Puedo ir a la cárcel por eso –_ hizo una media sonrisa algo burlona.

\- No es verdad. Esta relación tiene mi consentimiento así que no habrá problemas.

 _\- Perdón, Yuri, pero la palabra de un menor de edad no tiene peso en estas cosas. Si tu abuelo se entera y no le gusta la relación, podría demandarme._

\- ¡Mi abuelo no haría eso!

 _\- Bueno, quizás no tu abuelo, pero mi padre sí. Sabes que a él desde un principio no le gustó nada que me dedicara al patinaje. Y odia a los "maricas" con todas sus fuerzas._

\- Lo sé, me lo dijiste cuando quise ir a visitarte y me lo prohibiste rotundamente. Pero él no sería capaz de demandar a su propio hijo… ¿O sí? –Otabek subió y bajó los hombros.

 _\- No quiero tentar a la suerte. Nuestros colegas y entrenadores saben de lo nuestro, pero por ahora no quiero que esto salga de este círculo._

\- Otabek… yo…

 _\- Lamento tener que ser egoísta. Lamento que no hayamos hablado de esto antes, pero tampoco me esperaba que me preguntaran sobre ti en la entrevista. Te quiero, Yuri, y no quiero perderte…_

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco te quiero perder –hizo un leve pucherito con los labios pero pronto lo reemplazó por una sonrisa tímida- fue muy lindo lo que dijiste sobre mí.

 _\- ¿Sobre lo mucho que te admiro? Traté de no sonar tan enamorado._

\- Bueno, quizás convenciste a unos cuantos de que somos solo amigos pero yo sí noté amor en esas palabras.

 _\- ¿Soné muy cursi?_

\- Demasiado, como siempre –ambos se sonrieron-

 _\- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Mañana tienes clases._

\- Sí, pero quería hablar contigo. Estaba muy enfadado como para dormir.

 _\- Lo siento…_

\- Pero ya se me pasó –agarró de su lado el osito de cejas grandes que antes le pertenecía a Otabek y lo acomodó junto a él para que se viera en la cámara- ahora ya puedo dormir tranquilo –Otabek sonrió al verlo así-

 _\- Descansa, Yuri, hablamos mañana. Te quiero._

\- Y yo a ti… -Yuri se sonrojó al decir eso, cada vez que se lo decía le daba tanta vergüenza como la primera vez y eso enternecía demasiado al Kazajo.

Al cortar la llamada, Yuri se metió en la cama abrazando a su oso contra su pecho. Comprendía la preocupación de Otabek. Su novio era tan maduro siempre, y eso lo hacía molestarse consigo mismo por reaccionar como un mocoso, aunque el moreno nunca parecía molestarse por su comportamiento.

Cerró sus ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa se dejó vencer por el sueño.

-.-.-

NOTAS:

No estaba segura en si hacer continuación, pero como vi que gustó mucho, me acabo de sentar a escribirlo y lo hice en muy poco tiempo. Normalmente, antes de subir un fic, primero dejo pasar unos cuantos días de haberlo escrito, lo releo miles de veces para arreglar, hacer cambios, etc, pero hay tan poco OtabekxYuri… así que les traigo un poco de alimento nocturno recién sacado del horno (?)

Me pidieron en los comentarios que escribiera sobre una cita y esas cosas, pero les voy a ser sincera: No soy buena para redactar esas cosas. Lo mío es el drama. (Agradezcan que no maté a ningún personaje todavía porque esa es mi especialidad jajajaja)

Estoy muy muy muy agradecida por sus comentarios. Me hicieron sonreír al ver la aceptación que tuvo mi historia, eso fue lo que me dio los ánimos para hacer esta segunda parte. Espero no decepcionar a nadie y que la hayan disfrutado. Y perdón si quedó muy corto.

¡Da svidániya!


	3. Abuelo

Yuri llegó a casa ese día con mucha determinación. Se había pasado el día en el colegio pensando en cómo hablar con su abuelo, y la verdad es que estaba muy ansioso por tener esa charla con él.

Miró la hora. Aún faltaba un rato para que su abuelo llegue. Dejó sus cosas en su habitación, se quitó el uniforme para ponerse ropa más cómoda y tomó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a su novio.

" _Te llamaré en un rato, ¿Estarás desocupado?"_

Luego de unos cuantos minutos recibió respuesta.

" _Claro. Estaré esperando"_

Sonrió y guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, luego se dispuso a poner a hervir agua y a preparar unos emparedados. Cuando sintió la puerta abrirse su corazón dio un gran salto.

\- Yuri, ya llegué –su abuelo se anunció mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda, dejándolos colgados en una percha junto a la entrada.

\- ¡Estoy en la cocina, en seguida te llevo un té!

Se apresuró en preparar todo y ponerlo en una bandeja, caminó deprisa pero teniendo cuidado de no tirar nada y vio a su abuelo en la sala mirando unos cuantos sobres de cuentas a pagar.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

\- Bien –se sentó en el sofá de tres cuerpos que tenían frente a un gran televisor- Ven, quiero contarte algo.

\- Te ves muy animado –el hombre caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, acariciando la cabeza de su nieto- Al parecer te sucedió algo bueno.

\- Pues sí –la sonrisa ansiosa de Yuri hizo sonreír al viejo- en realidad es algo que me tiene así desde hace tiempo pero no sabía como contarte.

\- Sabes que conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras –recibió la taza que el pequeño le extendió.

\- Abuelo, ¿Cómo te cae Otabek?

\- ¿Otabek? Ummm, pues muy bien, es un chico de pocas palabras pero me parece muy maduro para su edad. Me resulta un chico confiable.

\- ¿Verdad? –los ojos de Yuri brillaron- Es muy atento, siempre se preocupa mucho por mí y me pregunta por ti todo el tiempo. Y como sabes, ya que su familia no lo apoya mucho en el patinaje, se ha encariñado mucho con esta pequeña familia de dos personas.

\- Las veces que vino se le notaba desde lejos que le gusta estar aquí –dio un sorbo a su té- supongo que lo que quieres contarme es sobre él, pero estás dando tantas vueltas que ya no puedo seguirte el hilo. ¿Se mudará a Rusia?

\- Umm… -Yuri puso una mano en su barbilla y se quedó pensativo- eso sería genial… pero no, no es eso, al menos por el momento.

\- ¿Entonces? –vio a su pequeño sonrojarse pero su sonrisa en ningún momento abandonó su angelical rostro.

\- Me gusta Otabek.

\- Oh… -el hombre dejó la taza sobre la mesita- ¿Y él lo sabe?

\- Si. Y me quiere de igual manera… somos novios desde hace siete meses…

\- Yuri… -el anciano amplió su sonrisa y palmeó la cabeza del joven con ternura- ¡Felicidades!

\- ¿Eh? –Yuri lo miró asombrado- ¿Por qué no pareces sorprendido?

\- ¿Sorprendido de qué? Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

\- Hablo de que yo sea… ejem… gay… y que tenga novio y…

\- Yuratchka, desde que eras niño ya me imaginaba esto. No es por discriminar pero… el patinaje sobre hielo no me resulta un deporte muy… masculino. Siempre fui muy consiente de que serías así, por más rudo y busca pleitos que seas –Yuri se sonrojó- así que por eso ya tuve varios años de preparación mental para esto. Y nada me hace más feliz que ver que has encontrado la felicidad con alguien.

\- Soy realmente feliz con él. Oh, espera –sacó su celular y marcó el número de Otabek mientras le hacía una seña a su abuelo para que guarde silencio. Cuando el Kazajo atendió y se mostró en pantalla, sonrió aún más.

 _\- Hola, Yuri._

\- ¡Otabek! Adivina qué.

 _\- ¿Qué? –_ el moreno observó cómo Yuri giraba un poco para luego ver en pantalla también al abuelo de éste.

\- Hola, nieto.

 _\- Buenas tardes, señ-… ¿Eh? –_ Otabek se sorprendió por ese título.

\- Yuri me contó sobre lo de ustedes –contuvo la carcajada al ver al chico de la pantalla sonrojarse y abrir su boca con sorpresa- tienen mi bendición.

\- ¿No es genial, Beka? –Yuri estaba queriendo saltar en el sofá de la emoción.

\- ¡Pero! –el abuelo interrumpió y señaló la pantalla- Mas te vale cuidar de mi pequeño Yuratchka. Si lo lastimas o lo haces sufrir voy a ir a buscarte a cualquier parte del mundo y te romperé cada hueso de ese gran cuerpo que tienes.

\- ¡Abuelo! –Yuri lo miró indignado. El viejo comenzó a reír mientras que Otabek no sabía si reír también o tirarse por la ventana.

\- ¡Era broma! Bueno, no del todo, solo debes cuidarlo y ya está. Eres bienvenido a esta familia.

 _\- Señor Plisetsky, antes que hacerle daño a Yuri prefiero morir de sed en el desierto. Mis sentimientos por él son sinceros._

\- Me alegra mucho oír eso –rodeó los hombros de su nieto para acercarlo en un cálido abrazo pero sin dejar de ver la pantalla- para tu próxima visita tienes que venir a cenar para formalizar esto.

 _\- Le prometo que viajaré pronto y yo me encargaré de preparar la cena._

\- Me gusta esa actitud, chico –tomó su taza de té y un emparedado- bueno, chicos, los dejaré charlar, iré a mi habitación un rato así no molesto esta cita virtual. Oh, y de nuevo, felicidades por esta relación.

 _\- Muchas gracias, señor Plisetsky_ –hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

\- Gracias, abuelo –Yuri vio a su abuelo perderse por el pasillo hasta que lo escuchó encerrarse en su habitación, luego volvió su atención a su novio- Estoy muy feliz.

 _\- La charla de anoche te hizo querer contarle, ¿No?_

\- Sí, quería que vieras que él no te mandará a prisión –ambos rieron.

 _\- Bueno, uno menos, entonces_ –le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor- _¿Cómo te fue en clases?_

\- Creo que estuve físicamente ahí, pero la verdad es que me pasé todo el día pensando en cómo contarle a mi abuelo sobre lo nuestro.

 _\- ¿Y si no le gustaba? Íbamos a tener que huir juntos._

\- Pues no me molestaría huir contigo. Pero de todas formas sabía que no le iba a molestar. Aunque somos rusos, él es una persona bastante flexible y que siempre me ayuda a lograr lo que quiero. ¿Crees que le gustaba llevarme de niño a clases de ballet? A él no le gusta ni el ballet ni el patinaje, pero siempre fue incondicional para mí.

 _\- Estoy realmente agradecido de que te llevara a esas clases. Si no fuera por él, no te hubiera conocido jamás._

\- Cierto. Y si no fuera por él no tendrías que cocinarnos. ¿Sabes cocinar?

 _\- Se me da bastante bien._

\- Oh, eres el pack gay completo, serás una buena esposa –Otabek se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

 _\- Tonto. El papel de esposa te corresponde a ti._

\- ¿Eh? ¿A mí? Bah, no me casaré con ningún vestido, para que lo sepas.

 _\- Estoy seguro de que los vestidos te quedan bien._

\- ¿Tienes algún tipo de fetiche con eso? –Yuri se sonrojó y Otabek volvió a reír.

 _\- Para nada. Me encanta como te quedan los trajes ajustados que usas para patinar, pero hasta ahí llega mi fetiche. Aunque te prefiero cuando no usas nada._

\- ¡Beka! –se levantó de golpe y corrió a su habitación deseando que su abuelo no haya escuchado eso, mientras tanto, el Kazajo reía- Idiota.

 _\- Me encanta verte sonrojado._

\- ¿Ah, sí? –se recostó en la cama mirando el techo, extendió su mano lo más que pudo para que en la imagen se viera hasta su abdomen y levantó su camiseta negra hasta su pecho- ¿Ves esto? Mi piel está demasiado blanca y no hay ninguna marca. Vas a tener que venir a marcarme y a hacerme sonrojar más –sonrió al ver a Otabek tragar pesado.

 _\- Yuri, esto es una tortura…-_ se relamió los labios- _bájate la camiseta, no seas malo._

\- Debilucho –sin hacerle caso, se dejó la ropa así y puso un dedo en su boca de manera sensual.

 _\- Si sigues así, la próxima vez que nos veamos no llegarás ni a decir "hola" porque ya estaré yo saltándote encima y castigándote por ser tan provocador._

\- ¿Uh, castigo? No sé porqué pero eso no suena tan mal –al ver que estaba torturando a su novio decidió apiadarse de él y acomodar su ropa nuevamente.

 _\- Eres una amenaza para mi salud._

\- Puedo ser tu enfermero personal.

 _\- Mi enfermedad y mi cura._

\- Pero no usaré un traje de enfermera sexy.

 _\- No quiero verte en vestido… aunque sería interesante…_

\- Beka… -soltó con indignación.

 _\- Solo bromeo._

\- Ja, ja, que gracioso.

 _\- Pero lo que sí es cierto es que esa piel está demasiado blanca y lisa._

\- Lamentablemente faltan 39 días para vernos. ¡Una eternidad!

 _\- Los tienes bien contados. ¿Me extrañas?_

\- No hagas esas preguntas –se giró en la cama para quedar boca abajo.

 _\- ¿Me extrañas? –_ volvió a preguntar – _Porque yo sí. Te extraño demasiado._

\- Umm… -Yuri se sonrojó- claro que te extraño –Otabek sonrió con amor.

 _\- Después de la cena con tu abuelo pienso secuestrarte durante unos cuantos días._

\- Oh… pobre de mí…

El amor a distancia era difícil para ambos, pero ni aunque estuvieran en planetas diferentes dejarían de estar juntos. Eran el uno para el otro y ambos sabían que nada podría separarlos jamás. Al menos eso era lo que pensaban.

-.-.-

NOTAS:

Eeeeeeh, dejé como un final medio abierto. Por las dudas clasifiqué este fic como "finalizado" porque uno nunca sabe cuándo puedo llegar a abandonar una historia, ya me pasó muchas veces, por eso estoy escribiendo historias cortas y mi idea original era que ningún capítulo fuera la continuación del otro así no dejo a nadie en suspenso, pero quise hacer este capítulo que es la continuación del anterior porque… solo porque sí xD

Las ganas de escribir vienen gracias a los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron. No, no es una presión para que me dejen comentarios (?) pero es la realidad.

Tengo pensado en poner un poco de drama en algún capítulo, pero todavía estoy viendo como resolverlo. Inspiración, ¡ven a mí!

¡Da svidániya!


	4. Nueva vida

Hacía tres días que Otabek estaba de regreso en Rusia. La cena con el señor Plisetsky había sido más reconfortante de lo que la parejita hubiera imaginado, claro que el viejo soltaba alguna que otra broma de que mataría a Altin si le hacía algo a su pequeña hada, pero más allá de eso, se sentía más aceptado que en su propio hogar.

Ahora estaba en un parque con Yuri sentados en una banca, tomando un chocolate caliente y charlando de todo y de nada a la vez. Ambos se volvían muy charlatanes cuando estaban juntos.

Al terminar el chocolate, Beka tomó ambos vasos descartables y se levantó para tirarlos en un cesto, luego se dirigió a su motocicleta que estaba junto a ellos.

\- Soldado, ¿Me acompañas a un lugar?

\- Claro –se acercó a él y tomó el casco que le correspondía- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte –se subió al vehículo.

\- ¿Me harás turismo en mi propia ciudad? –subió detrás de él y se abrazó a su cintura.

\- Algo así. Estoy seguro que a ese lugar no has entrado nunca.

\- ¿Ah?

La charla se cortó al ponerse en movimiento. Ambos amaban la velocidad, pero Beka era muy cuidadoso al conducir cada vez que llevaba a su pequeña hada con él. El Kazajo disfrutaba cuando el rubio se aferraba más a él cada vez que doblaban una esquina o esquivaban algún automóvil.

Luego de un rato el viaje terminó, dejó la moto sobre la acera y ambos bajaron.

\- Estamos cerca de mi casa.

\- Así es –se quitó el casco y sacó una llave del bolsillo. Ambos se dirigieron al interior de un edificio ni tan viejo ni tan moderno.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –al entrar al ascensor, el moreno tomó a su novio por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

\- Solo quiero tu aprobación.

\- ¿Aprobación para qué? –Yuri estaba bastante perdido, no comprendía nada de lo que su novio decía o quería hacer en ese lugar.

\- Pues… -hizo una pausa bastante larga, Yuri lo miró alzando una ceja, pero antes de que el más joven dijera algo, las puertas se abrieron y Otabek lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta una de las dos puertas que había en ese pasillo. Abrió con la llave y se hizo a un lado para que el ruso entrara primero.

\- ¿Y esto? –al entrar se encontró con un lugar bastante grande con piso de madera oscura y paredes blancas- ¿Beka? –el Kazajo cerró la puerta, lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su mentón sobre la coronilla de su pareja.

\- Este lugar es… -carraspeó- ¿Qué opinas de que me mude aquí? –sintió al pequeño bastante inquieto tratando de zafarse del abrazo. Al lograrlo se giró para verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Lo alquilé esta mañana mientras estabas en clases.

\- ¿Entonces vivirás aquí en Rusia? –los ojos de Yuri brillaron de emoción.

\- Y a dos cuadras de tu casa para que nos veamos cada vez que queramos.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! –saltó a los brazos del mayor con una alegría incontrolable y comenzó a darle besos por todo el rostro. Altin solo sonreía mientras lo sostenía con fuerza ya que el pequeño terremoto que tenía como novio se había aferrado a él con sus piernas como una garrapata- ¡Es la mejor noticia del mundo, estoy muy feliz!

\- Y yo –Otabek frenó los besos de Yuri poniendo una mano en su mandíbula y pegó ambas frentes- voy a necesitar de tu buen gusto para decorarla.

\- ¡Por supuesto, déjamelo a mí y tendrás el departamento más cool de todo Rusia! –se bajó y comenzó a correr por ese cuadrado con grandes ventanales, los únicos muebles que había eran los de la cocina, la mesada, la alacena, el horno y un refrigerador. Del otro lado había una puerta que seguramente sería el baño- aunque es un solo ambiente, es bastante grande para ti solo.

\- Es que no lo escogí para mí solo. Sé que es muy pronto y no sé si tu abuelo querrá, pero me encantaría que vivieras aquí conmigo.

\- Beka… -Yuri hizo un pucherito y sus ojos brillaron- ¿Me soportarías todos los días?

\- Claro que sí. Nada me gustaría más que soportarte todos los días. Quiero prepararte el desayuno, conocer todo lo que aún me falte conocer de ti. Hacerte el amor todos los días, abrazarte cuando nos vamos a dormir…

\- Ya. No sigas –le sonrió como solo a él le sonreía. Corrió detrás de su novio y se colgó en su espalda- ¡Corre, Otabek, hay que preguntarle a mi abuelo ya! –ambos rieron muy felices.

-.-.-

\- No.

\- ¡Pero, abuelo!

\- Dije que no, Yuratchka. Me alegra mucho que Otabek se mude aquí, pero tú aún eres un niño.

\- Pero me dejaste vivir en lo de Lilya…

\- Sí, porque Yakov estaba ahí y él se encargaba de que vayas a la escuela todos los días. Pero hasta que cumplas 18 vivirás aquí.

\- ¡Abuelo…!

\- Señor Plisetsky. Lo siento. Usted tiene razón.

\- ¡Otabek!

\- Yuri, tu abuelo está en lo cierto. Aún eres menor, no te enfades con él. Yo lo entiendo bien –el rubio estaba enfadado, pero no podía decir nada en contra de ninguno de los dos. Otabek continuó- de todas formas el departamento queda solo a dos cuadras, nos podremos ver siempre.

\- Lo que sí puedo permitir –dijo el abuelo- es que Yuratchka se quede a dormir contigo solo los viernes y sábados. Los domingos lo quiero de regreso aquí al atardecer –el rostro de ambos cambió a uno de ilusión, algo es algo.

\- Gracias, señor, le prometo traerle al niño bañado y con los deberes hechos.

\- ¡Jajajaja! –el viejo no pudo contener la carcajada pese a que su nieto estaba rojo de vergüenza por el comentario del Kazajo.

-.-.-

 _Extra del capítulo:_

Otabek había regresado a Kazajstán para preparar cosas de la mudanza a Rusia, y, sobre todo para comentarles a sus padres sobre su decisión de irse, tarea que no sería sencilla.

Había regresado con la maleta vacía para poner más ropa. Estuvo encerrado en su cuarto una tarde entera embalando cajas con la mayoría de trofeos, medallas y cosas que necesitaría en su nuevo hogar.

Al anochecer, había llegado la hora de decirles a sus padres, por lo que ahora los tenía sentados frente a él en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Estaba muy nervioso, sobre todo por la mirada severa que su padre siempre cargaba.

\- Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decir, ¿Podrías largarlo de una vez?

\- Um, sí… -juntó sus manos bajo la mesa para tratar de calmarse- me mudaré a Rusia.

\- ¿A Rusia? –el hombre ladeó la cabeza- ¿Para qué?

\- Pues… quiero ir a entrenarme allá. Hay un lugar que tiene muy buenos programas de entrenamiento y…

\- ¿Sigues con esas mariconadas? –golpeó la mesa con el puño- creí que en algún momento te cansarías y tendrías los huevos suficientes como para buscar un trabajo de verdad, el de un hombre, no el de un afeminado que no hace más que dar saltitos sobre el hielo.

\- No es…

\- ¡Otabek! ¿Por qué nos haces esto? –su madre golpeó su frente indignada- somos el hazme reír de todos por tener un hijo que hace un deporte de mujer.

\- ¡Falta que nos diga que es gay! –Otabek no dijo nada, y ese silencio le confirmó a la pareja de que eso era cierto- ¡No puede ser! –el señor Altin se puso de pie, furioso, rodeó la mesa y agarró a su hijo del cabello, tironeando hasta tirarlo al suelo- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a pisar esta casa!

Otabek, desde el suelo, miraba a los ojos de ese hombre que le dio la vida. Comenzó a golpearlo y él no hizo más que protegerse con sus brazos. Más allá de todo, de lo rudo que pudiera parecer Otabek, no podía levantarle la mano a su padre, y no se echaría atrás con su decisión. Lo dejó descargarse, su madre no hacía más que mirar con actitud severa. Su única luz de consuelo era saber que en Rusia había una persona que esperaba su llegada con ansias y que lo quería en verdad…

-.-.-

NOTAS:

¡Perdón! Lo último que quiero es ver a Otabek en esta situación, pero por más que pienso en cómo serían los padres de él, solo se me ocurre que son de mente cerrada. No me gusta meterme en temas políticos ni religiosos, pero es sabido por todos que la homosexualidad en ese país es un delito (Al menos en gran parte del país)

Pero si vamos al caso, incluso en países donde el matrimonio homosexual es legal, siempre habrá gente miserable que esté en contra y otros que puedan ser violentos física o verbalmente contra un homosexual.

Aunque no profundicé sobre el tema en el capítulo, quería aportar algo de eso ya que lamentablemente no todo puede ser de color rosa para todo el mundo. Y si no te aceptan por quién eres en un lugar, siempre habrá gente allá afuera lista para apoyarte. No dejes que una persona te arruine la vida.

¡Da svidániya!


	5. Te amo

Otabek regresó a Rusia al atardecer pero se pasó horas rondando por las diferentes cafeterías que había en el aeropuerto, iba solo con su maleta y una mochila, el resto de sus cosas las había enviado por correo y le llegarían en un par de días.

¿La razón por la que estuvo dando vueltas hasta la una de la madrugada? Simple. No quería que Yuratchka lo viera con el ojo morado y el labio lastimado, sumándole algunos hematomas que tenía en sus costillas y piernas gracias a la golpiza que le dio su padre. Aunque sabía que no lo podría estar evitando hasta que los golpes desaparecieran, pero al menos por un día lo intentaría hasta que se le ocurriera algo.

Subió a un taxi para ir a su nuevo departamento y ahí recién encendió su celular. 20 mensajes de su novio preguntando cuándo llegaría, que si estaba bien, que por qué no respondía, etc. Aguardó hasta llegar. Y una vez dentro del departamento dejó las cosas cerca de la puerta, volvió a sacar su celular para responder a uno de los mensajes del rubio, suponiendo que estaba dormido ya.

" _Disculpa que no te haya respondido los mensajes, me quedé sin batería. Acabo de llegar. Te quiero"_

Fue hasta la gran cama que habían comprado con Yuri antes de que se volviera a Kazajistán, y como le había pedido que lo ayude a decorar el departamento, la cama por supuesto tenía el toque del ruso: sábanas rojas al igual que las almohadas, y un acolchado muy calentito de animal print.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, era una llamada.

\- Yuri… -suspiró y lo atendió- hola, soldado. ¿Qué haces despierto?

 _\- No podía dormir porque no eh sabido nada de ti en todo el día._

\- Lo siento…

 _\- ¿Puedo verte un ratito?_

\- Ya es tarde, Yura. Tu abuelo se enfadará mucho conmigo si nota que aún sigues despierto.

 _\- Será solo un momento… iré, te daré un beso de bienvenida y regreso a dormir._

Otabek se puso nervioso. No estaba listo para verlo, aunque abrazarlo era lo que más deseaba en este momento.

\- En serio, soldado, vete a dormir. Iré a darme una ducha y luego a dormir yo también.

 _\- Mmh… te pierdes la oportunidad de darte una ducha conmigo._

\- No me la pierdo, solo la postergo –sonrió con ternura.

 _\- Idiota. Te veo mañana entonces… que descanses, Beka._

\- Igual tú. Te quiero.

 _\- … cursi…_

\- Sé que también me quieres –sonrió- adiós, soldado.

 _\- Adiós…_

Al cortar la llamada se sintió mal. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, él mismo hubiera ido hasta la casa del ruso, se metería por la ventana y lo mimaría hasta que se durmiera. Tenía que pensar en una excusa para los hematomas con urgencia. Pero ya lo haría mañana.

-.-.-

Era muy temprano en la mañana, las calles frías de San Petersburgo aún estaban oscuras, el sol apenas estaba asomando. Yuri salió más temprano de su casa diciéndole a su abuelo que había quedado en encontrarse con unos compañeros para desayunar cerca del colegio.

Esa fue una pequeña mentira piadosa porque su rumbo era solo uno: el departamento de Otabek. Éste le había dado una copia de las llaves desde el primer día. Al llegar abrió con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. El lugar apenas estaba siendo iluminado gracias a los grandes ventanales y a que aún no compraban cortinas por lo que fue fácil distinguir el cuerpo del Kazajo dando la espalda a la puerta.

Dejó su mochila y su abrigo a los pies de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y gateó con cuidado para recostarse a su lado, pero antes de poder recostarse notó su ojo y boca lastimados.

\- ¿Qué…? –tocó con cuidado la comisura de sus labios- ¿Beka? –acarició su mejilla para despertarlo- Otabek, despierta…

\- Mmmh…

\- ¡Otabek!

\- ¿Qué? –abrió sus ojos asustado por ese grito repentino- ¿Yuri? –se sentó en la cama siendo observado atentamente por el rubio. Al refregarse los ojos para despertar sintió dolor. Había olvidado el dolor. Y más importante aún: había olvidado que Yuratchka no debía verlo así aún.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió? –se levantó de golpe de la cama y fue corriendo a encender la luz del techo, dejándolo ver mejor el rostro del mayor- ¿Quién te hizo eso?

\- Na… nadie… emm… yo… salí a dar una vuelta en mi motocicleta anoche y me caí…

\- ¡No me mientas! –regresó a la cama para arrodillarse a su lado- tu ojo está muy morado, pero el golpe que tienes en la boca delata que no fue una simple caída, sino tendrías un raspón enorme –notó los nervios de Otabek. No era normal verlo así. Se sentó a su lado y puso ambas manos con cuidado en las mejillas del chico para que dejara de esquivar su mirada- dime quién fue…

\- … mi… -tragó pesado- mi padre…

\- ¿Por qué? –la sangre de Yuri comenzó a hervir.

\- Por la mudanza. Por el patinaje… por ser gay…

\- ¿¡Y por eso te hizo esto!?

\- Ya te había dicho que mi padre es un hombre difícil de tratar.

\- ¡Otabek! –Yuri soltó a su novio para taparse él mismo el rostro dándose un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Altin se asustó al verlo temblar, puso una mano en la cabeza del rubio y alborotó sus cabellos.

\- Oye… estoy bien.

\- ¡No! –bajó las manos de golpe, mostrándole al moreno su rostro, de donde caían lágrimas incontrolables- ¡Claro que no estás bien! –Impotencia. Eso es lo que Yuri sentía en este momento- ¡Te dieron una golpiza por una estupidez y yo no estuve ahí para ayudarte! –se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó a caminar en círculos con un gran ataque de histeria- ¡Debería haberte acompañado!

\- Yuri… -el rubio seguía soltando frases, culpándose a él, odiando a todos en este momento, prometiendo que mataría al próximo que quisiera ponerle una mano encima a SU Otabek y un montón de otras cosas más que no llegó a comprender ya que éste las decía en ruso- ¡Yuri! –Altin se levantó y fue hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza. El más pequeño forcejeaba pero éste se negaba a soltarlo hasta que se calme. Sin querer, el más pequeño pasó a rozar su rodilla en una de las pataletas, donde aparentemente ocultaba otro gran hematoma, Otabek se quejó pero no le dijo nada sobre eso- ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, no te culpes!

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Ssshh… cálmate… por favor… respira hondo… eso es… -al notarlo un poco más calmado lo tomó en brazos para regresar a la cama. Se recostó con el ruso encima y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como a un gatito- ya estoy aquí… no hay ningún lugar en donde me sienta más a salvo que contigo.

\- Kazajo de mierda…

\- ¿Mi padre o yo? –Otabek sonrió un poco.

\- Los dos. Él por hacerte esto y tú por dejarte.

\- Hay personas contra las que no puedes hacer nada…

\- No es verdad…

\- Olvida el tema, ¿Si? Solo quiero que me abraces…

Yuri sollozó. Con mucha lentitud movió sus brazos para envolverlo y escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno. Las lágrimas de impotencia seguían cayendo, pero era verdad, Otabek estaba con él ahora y ya no se iría.

\- Te amo… -dijo Yuri.

\- …

\- …

\- Dilo de nuevo.

\- No.

\- Anda… no te escuché bien…

\- ¡Serás! –apoyó las manos en el colchón para quedar lo suficientemente levantado y verlo a los ojos- ¡Dije que te amo! –Otabek movió el mechón rubio que siempre tapaba su ojo hasta ponerlo detrás de su oreja, sonriendo con amor.

\- También te amo.

A Yuri le temblaron los labios, al parecer no podía dejar de llorar y el corazón del Kazajo se derritió. Lo acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Yuri correspondió y le dio otro teniendo extremo cuidado en no tocar demasiado donde estaba la herida. Volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho.

\- Vamos a quedarnos todo el día en la cama.

\- ¿No deberías ir a clases?

\- No iré.

\- Tu abuelo se enfadará.

\- Entenderá que esto es un caso extremo y debo quedarme para cuidarte.

\- No estoy inválido…

\- No importa. Necesitas que alguien te mime un poco… -Otabek rió. Por esta vez permitiría que Yuratchka se escapara del colegio aunque la bronca del abuelo caiga sobre él, culpándolo. Ya buscaría la forma de disculparse con el hombre- ¿Tienes más golpes?

\- Nop…

\- ¿No me estarás mintiendo, verdad?

\- Mmm… bueno, quizás alguno más…

\- A ver… -Yuri se sentó a su lado para levantar la camiseta del moreno. Vio la parte morada en su costilla- no tiene un color tan fuerte como el de tu ojo pero igual se ve feo –tomó el borde del pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? –se sonrojó.

\- Te reviso.

\- N-no hace falta.

\- ¿Ahora te avergüenzas que te vea sin pantalones? Te eh visto desnudo demasiadas veces.

\- Sí, pero… eran otras circunstancias…

\- Aish, da lo mismo. Además solo quiero ver tus piernas –comenzó a forcejear con Otabek, pero éste hacía hasta lo imposible para que no le baje el pantalón- ¡Otabek!

Cansado, se sentó sobre su abdomen, dándole la espalda e impidiéndole molestarlo en su tarea. El Kazajo se perdió por un momento viendo el perfecto trasero de su novio y esto fue lo que ayudó a Yuri a lograr su cometido. Bajó el pantalón hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

Unos cuantos moretones en sus muslos y uno muy feo y oscuro en una de sus rodillas.

\- ¿Acaso intentó lisiarte para que dejes de patinar?

\- Te pedí que olvidaras el tema.

\- ¿Puedes caminar bien? –Otabek no le respondió- ¿Te duele al caminar? Dime.

\- Un poco…

\- ¿Vamos al hospital?

\- Te dije que no es nada. Me eh hecho golpes peores patinando.

\- Mmh… -sintió unas manos tocar su cadera de manera atrevida- ¡Ey, no toques!

\- Es tu culpa por dejarme estas vistas.

\- No es momento para estar jugando.

\- Siempre es buen momento para jugar contigo… -sonrió de manera traviesa.

\- No, porque estoy enfadado –salió de encima.

\- ¿Enfadado por qué? –se volvió a acomodar los pantalones.

\- Por mentiroso. Sigo encontrándote golpes.

\- Solo intento que no te preocupes y que no te pongas mas histérico por tonterías como estas.

\- ¿Les hablaste de mí?

\- Si lo hubiera hecho, ahí sí que no me vuelves a ver –vio a su pequeño novio levantarse y ponerse sus zapatos- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A la tienda. Acabas de llegar así que no tienes nada en el refrigerador. Iré por algo para hacer el desayuno.

\- Yura… -se sentó en el borde de la cama con los pies en el suelo- no me gusta que estés enfadado conmigo. Lamento haber querido ocultarte esto. Prometo no volver a esconderte nada…

\- Así me gusta –se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios- quédate en la cama, regreso enseguida –se abrigó y salió del lugar.

Otabek suspiró. No sonaba nada mal ser atendido por un par de días con mimos por parte de su novio.

-.-.-

NOTAS:

Hoy no tengo nada para comentar (?) El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo casi listo, faltan algunos detalles nada más. ¿Alguien quiere ver a un Beka celoso?

¡Da svidániya!


	6. No toques al gatito I

**No toques al gatito.**

Otro verano en el campamento de Yakov.

Por supuesto Yuri y Otabek estaban ahí en la categoría avanzada de adultos. Yuri aún no entraba en la palabra "adulto" pero su técnica era tan buena y tras obtener el oro hace algún tiempo, se ganó su lugar en esa clase.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que, entre todos los patinadores presentes, estuviera JJ…

El rubio por supuesto se cabreó de verlo ahí, sobre todo porque ya desde el primer segundo de su llegada estaba recibiendo burlas del canadiense. Y Otabek… bueno, a él le daba igual si "el rey" estaba ahí o no.

\- Muy bien, hagan un calentamiento individual en la pista antes de que les asigne lo que tienen que hacer –dijo Yakov desde el otro lado de la valla.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – se escuchó en eco por parte de todos sus alumnos.

JJ patinaba a su ritmo, era solo una entrada en calor, pero su atención estaba puesta en cierto ruso y kazajo que al parecer habían decidido "jugar" a ser parejas de patinaje. Otabek levantaba a Yuri de la cintura, hacía piruetas con él. El rubio había crecido bastante, ya era de la misma altura que Altin, aunque claro, el moreno no era muy alto así que no sería raro que Yuri siguiera creciendo hasta sacarle por lo menos una cabeza, pero seguía siendo delgado, un poco más musculoso, pero su peso no parecía nada para Otabek.

-.-.-

\- Iré a la cafetería antes de irnos, ¿Quieres algo, Yura?

\- No, gracias. Te veo en la entrada –dijo éste a su novio. Estaban en los vestuarios de la central de patinaje. Yuri siempre tardaba más ya que, aunque seguía siendo un chico rudo, era muy cuidadoso con su aspecto así que le dedicaba bastante tiempo a cepillar su cabello luego de la ducha.

Otabek tomó su bolso y salió de ahí siendo seguido, sin notarlo, por JJ. Sólo se percató de su presencia cuando el canadiense rodeó su hombro en forma amistosa.

\- ¡Ey, Otabek!

\- ¿Eh? Ah, eres tú, Leroy.

\- Tan amigable como siempre –Jean le sonrió- Oye, escuché que te mudaste aquí, a Rusia.

\- Sí. Decidí entrenar aquí.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

\- Sí…

\- ¿La pequeña hada rusa no tiene nada que ver en tu decisión? –Otabek dejó de caminar y separó sutilmente al chico de ojos grises- escuché que había algo entre ustedes, pero no imaginé que fuera algo tan serio.

\- No voy a hablar sobre mi vida privada.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste? –la siempre presente sonrisa de JJ fue reemplazada por un gesto serio.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Atrapar al gatito. Conmigo siempre fue repelente, pero llegas tú de la nada y te acepta –vio a Otabek subir y bajar los hombros. Eso molestó un poco a Leroy- Eh estado tratando de conquistar a Yuri desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? –Otabek abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido.

\- Soy divertido, amistoso, uno de los mejores patinadores, soy guapo, talentoso…

\- ¿Qué no estabas comprometido?

\- Lo estaba. Pero cortamos al poco tiempo de comprometernos porque ella me aburría.

\- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que vas tras Yuri?

\- Exacto. Mira, Otabek, me caes bien pero no puedo permitir que me quites lo que se supone debía ser mío.

\- ¿Tuyo? Tiene la suficiente edad para decidir por él mismo.

\- Estoy seguro de que estaba logrando mi cometido, sé que lo estaba por conquistar y tenías que aparecer y robármelo.

Otabek se rascó la cabeza un poco molesto. Esto era nuevo para él. ¿Qué eran? ¿Celos? No había razón para estarlo en realidad porque confiaba plenamente en el amor que le tenía Yuri. Ya sabía que había mucha gente que lo deseaba. Cada vez que salían notaba las miradas enamoradas de muchas chicas, chicas que ni siquiera sabían quién era en realidad, pero su atractivo las atraía de todas maneras, pero aún así, ni en esos momentos sentía la molestia que estaba sintiendo ahora frente al canadiense.

\- Leroy, tal vez no tengo tu "encanto" ni tu "perfecta sonrisa", pero si Yuri no te eligió será porque hay algo que no le gusta de ti. Tal vez tus molestas bromas sobre su apariencia femenina solo son graciosas para ti. Yo no hice nada para conquistarlo, simplemente fui yo mismo todo el tiempo y fui sincero desde el principio. No me esforcé en conquistarlo, las cosas solo se dieron.

\- ¡Pero son como el agua y el aceite! Él es explosivo, muy despierto, enérgico, y tú… eres tan callado, tan… solitario.

\- Yura y yo somos más parecidos de lo que crees. Pero esa diferencia en nuestras personalidades es, quizás, lo que nos complementa.

\- Ay, Otabek, Otabek. Vine a este campamento solo para estar con Yuri, no contaba con que estuvieras aquí, pero eso no me detendrá. Lucharé por él.

\- Atrévete… -el tono de Otabek sonaba cabreado, pero el canadiense no pudo decir nada más ya que oyeron unos pasos acercándose. Ambos se giraron y vieron al rubio de la disputa ir hacia ellos.

\- ¡Miren quien está aquí, la princesa del hielo! –el comentario bromista de JJ no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿¡Huh!? Cierra el pico –Yuri estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el molesto patinador pero se detuvo cuando Otabek lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. El ruso lo miró sorprendido ya que no solían andar así en público.

\- Ya es hora de irnos, soldado –esto lo dijo sin quitar su mirada de su "enemigo".

\- Um, sí…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido? –JJ lo miró con diversión- ¿No me dejarás charlar un rato con el gatito?

\- Es tarde, su abuelo lo espera para cenar.

\- Oh, anda, "soldado" –escuchar ese apodo por parte de Leroy los molestó a ambos- llama a tu abuelo y dile que llegarás tarde, vamos los tres a cenar por ahí.

\- ¿Quién querría cenar contigo? Piérdete –Yurio siempre tan adorable con él- ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme así!

\- Si nos disculpas… -Otabek hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y tironeó de la mano de Yuri para que se pusiera en marcha hasta la salida del lugar.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana, tortolitos! –JJ los despidió con una sonrisa, pero detrás de ella había enojo y determinación por conseguir a ese rubio.

La pareja caminó en silencio hasta el estacionamiento del recinto. Mientras Otabek ponía con cuidado el casco en la cabeza de su pareja, como solía hacerlo como muestra de cariño, el más joven lo veía a los ojos, serios.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó por fin el ruso.

\- No. ¿Por qué?

\- Estás muy serio.

\- Suelo estarlo –al terminar con él, prosiguió a ponerse el suyo, esquivando la mirada de Yuri.

\- Sí, pero ahora es diferente –ladeó un poco la cabeza para ver bien el rostro del kazajo- tu ceño está fruncido –Otabek no pudo evitar lanzar una risita. Era increíble lo mucho que lo conocía, incluso notaba hasta el más mínimo detalle y podía saber como estaba su humor.

\- Es solo que JJ es un poco irritante.

\- ¿Un poco? Es un jodido grano en el culo.

\- Esa boca, Yura.

\- Pero sé –prosiguió, ignorando el reclamo por su vocabulario- que JJ nunca logra molestarte. De hecho hasta creo que te cae bien. Cuando llegué con ustedes te noté tenso.

\- Ya te lo dije –suspiró, viéndolo a los ojos- a veces es irritante con sus comentarios y chistes. Incluso hasta alguien como yo pierde la paciencia.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? Dímelo que lo mato –Otabek volvió a reír. Apoyó su trasero en el asiento de su motocicleta y lo miró, extendiéndole los brazos.

\- ¿Me das un beso?

\- ¿¡Eso te dijo!?

\- Pff, no –ocultó su risa bajo su puño- eso te estoy pidiendo a ti.

\- ¿Aquí en la calle?

\- Es de noche, no pasa mucha gente –el estacionamiento daba a la calle, solo lo dividía una gran fila de arbustos pequeños alrededor, por lo que estaba a la vista de toda persona que pasara andando o en coche.

\- Es verdad –se acercó a él, poniéndose entre sus piernas. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y ladeó bastante la cabeza para que sus cascos no chocaran y así le dio un suave beso. Otabek rodeó su cintura para atraerlo más.

\- Otro… -pidió juguetón el kazajo, a lo que el otro no se pudo resistir y le dio uno un poco más largo y apasionado.

\- Fiuuu –un silbido los hizo separarse- ¿No era que tu abuelo te esperaba para cenar?

\- ¡Aish, como molestas! –Yuri se giró con el puño alzado dispuesto a golpear a ese canadiense de mierda.

\- Solo venía por mi auto para irme a mi departamento.

Todos los alumnos del campamento de patinaje solían quedarse en una misma residencia de la cual Yakov era dueño, pero JJ, como era muy "superior" al resto, decidió alquilar un departamento amueblado para su corta estadía de mes y medio. Y el auto al que se refería era uno que había alquilado para ese tiempo.

\- Vamos, Yuri –subió a la moto y esperó a que el rubio se subiera también. Acomodaron sus bolsos y sin decir más, se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad, dejando solo nuevamente a Leroy.

-.-.-

Wejejejeje. Podría haber puesto más, podría quizás hacer una segunda parte. Pero la verdad prefiero dejar lo que puede llegar a suceder a su imaginación. (No, no soy malvada, solo sé que no sé como seguir jajaja)

¡Da svidániya!


	7. No toques al gatito II

**No toques al gatito II**

Campamento de verano de Yakov, sábado por la noche.

En la residencia habían decidido hacer una fiesta, había sido difícil convencer a Yakov para que les diera permiso, pero lo habían logrado. El hombre no estaría ahí pero había dejado la advertencia de que si alguien destruía algo quedaría expulsado del campamento.

La música estaba muy alta, Mila y Georgi habían cambiado las luces de todas las lámparas por unas de colores y había mucho alcohol por todos lados. El comedor que tenían había sido modificado para que sea el salón de baile, corrieron todas las mesas y dejaron solo las sillas alrededor del lugar por si alguien quería sentarse.

Cuando Yuri y Otabek llegaron el que los recibió fue JJ con dos vasos de alcohol en la mano.

\- Aquí tienen el trago de bienvenida.

\- No, gracias, yo no bebo.

\- ¿Vienes a una fiesta y no vas a beber? Que aburrido, Otabek.

\- Puedo sobrevivir sin alcohol. Además soy el conductor designado –dijo mientras levantaba el casco que colgaba en su brazo para que lo viera.

\- Bien, bien, chico responsable –miró a Yuri- ¿Y tú? –le extendió el vaso pero luego se lo alejó, divertido- es cierto, eres menor de edad aún.

\- ¡Cierra el pico y trae acá! –le quitó el vaso y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

\- Tranquilo, gatito, que el vodka pega fuerte.

\- ¡Yuri, Otabek! –Mila apareció de pronto bastante bebida ya y se puso detrás de ellos, rodeándoles los hombros- ¡Pensé que no vendrían!

\- ¿Ya estás ebria, bruja? –dijo el rubio intentando despegarse inútilmente de ella.

\- ¿Qué va? Oigan, adivinen quienes están aquí.

\- ¿Quiénes? –la pareja fue arrastrada hasta la improvisada pista de baile donde, haciendo un espectáculo no tan bochornoso como los GPF del año anterior, estaban Victor y Yuuri.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –el rubio ladeó la cabeza- ¿No estaban en Japón?

\- Sí, pero oí a Yakov hablar por teléfono con Victor y pidiéndole que venga al campamento para enseñarles a los novatos, así que llamé a Yuuri y le pedí que vinieran antes para que estuvieran hoy.

\- Al parecer, una fiesta no es una verdadera fiesta sin Katsuki ebrio –JJ rió al verlos bailar.

\- ¡Yurio! –Victor los visualizó entre la gente, tomó la mano de su prometido y fueron a recibirlos. El ruso mayor abrazó amorosamente al más pequeño- ¡Que lindo verte, estás más alto!

\- ¡Suéltame, anciano!

\- Victor, lo asfixiarás… -Yuuri intentaba que el pentacampeón soltara al pequeño ruso.

\- ¡Pero es que lo extrañe! –lloriqueó. Luego miró al novio del chico y soltó al rubio- Hola, Otabek, ¿Has cuidado bien de nuestro pequeño?

\- Así es, Nikiforov, mi prioridad es cuidarlo siempre.

\- Aish, tú y tus formalidades, ¡Soy casi como tu suegro!

\- Cerdo, si no te lo llevas ahora lo voy a matar.

\- Ah… ah… sí… -Yuuri se puso nervioso y comenzó a tironear del brazo de Victor- regresemos a bailar, Victor.

La fiesta continuó. El alcohol se había convertido en el mejor amigo de la gran mayoría ahí, incluido Yuri. Por otro lado Otabek estaba sentado con un vaso de agua y rodeado de un montón de chicos que admiraban al Kazajo por su originalidad y precisión en sus rutinas.

Básicamente la parejita había sido separada pero el moreno siempre vigilando de cerca de Yuri principalmente porque JJ estaba rondándole siempre, y el alcohol, aparentemente, hacía que el pequeño ruso pudiera soportar un poco más al canadiense.

Ya era bastante entrada la madrugada, Yuri le hizo un gesto a Otabek de que iría al baño y el otro asintió. Tambaleando salió de ahí hasta el fondo de la residencia donde estaban los baños.

-.-.-

\- ¿Entonces tú haces tus propias coreografías? –le preguntó un chico a Otabek quién no parecía estar prestando mucha atención.

\- Sí… -sus ojos viajaban a toda velocidad por cada persona. Yuri había ido al baño hace un rato ya, pero faltaba alguien más… JJ. Se puso de pie y cortésmente se disculpó con los que no paraban de hacerle preguntas excusándose de que iría al baño. Algunos se pusieron de pie para seguirlo- disculpen, me gustaría ir solo…

\- Ah, claro, te esperamos aquí.

Otabek dejó su vaso en su silla y caminó con calma pero con firmeza al baño.

-.-.-

Yuri acabó de lavarse las manos y fue hasta el costado para secarse con una toalla. Su nivel de alcohol se había sobrepasado y se sentía con bastante energía para seguir bailando aunque le costara caminar derecho.

De la nada fue acorralado contra la pared con su torso pegado a la fría superficie por el cálido cuerpo de alguien. Ese alguien comenzó a darle besos en el cuello mientras que sus manos viajaban por las piernas y cadera de éste. En esa posición no podía girar bien su rostro, pero vio el cabello negro que portaba.

\- ¿Beka? –sonrió- no es lugar para esto… -la cadera del otro empujó con firmeza sobre el trasero del rubio y lo hizo gemir.

Rindiéndose apoyó una mano contra la pared y la otra la pasó a la nuca del chico, confirmando gracias a la parte rapada de abajo que era el kazajo. Cerró sus ojos y movió su cadera contra la entrepierna del otro notando como se iba poniendo duro. Un mordisco en el cuello lo hizo volver a gemir. Bajó la mano de la nuca hasta la mano que estaba en su cadera y la guió hasta su bulto que también estaba despertando y lo obligó a apretar un poco por encima del pantalón.

\- Tócame más… -soltó en un suspiro el rubio. Casi nunca bebía, pero estaba descubriendo que el alcohol lo dejaba más vulnerable que nunca.

El moreno comenzó a abrir la hebilla del cinturón y cuando estaba por bajar la cremallera oyeron la puerta abrirse.

\- ¿Yuri? –Otabek ingresó al baño y la escena que se encontró le paralizó el corazón.

Yuri apoyado contra la pared con Leroy detrás de él, manoseando. Había escuchado a su novio gemir como lo hacía con él, lo que significaba que no se estaba resistiendo.

\- ¿Eh? –Yuri giró su rostro a la entrada, dejando ver sus ojos brillando de placer pero vio a su novio ahí de pie y con cara de espanto- ¿Otabek? ¿Entonces…? –empujó al que tenía detrás y se giró para verlo- ¿¡JJ!?

\- La estábamos pasando increíble, Otabek, ¿Por qué nos interrumpes así? –su sonrisa de superioridad no podía faltar.

\- ¿Qué diablos? –soltó Yuri en un chillido. Cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba y miró a su novio desesperado- ¡No es lo que piensas! Pensaba que…

\- Yura, cállate –interrumpió Altin en un tono calmado sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su enemigo con sus puños cerrados con demasiada fuerza- Leroy…

\- ¿Sí? –el canadiense se cruzó de brazos.

\- Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba –se abalanzó contra el de ojos grises y de un puñetazo lo tiró al suelo, seguidamente se abalanzó sobre él para seguir golpeándolo, pero Jean no se quedó quieto, no solo se defendía, sino que también soltaba golpes hacia el furioso kazajo.

\- ¡Basta! –gritó Yuri tratando de agarrar a su novio y sacarlo de ahí, pero fue empujado con fuerza por éste para que no se metiera. Con el alcohol que tenía encima apenas podía mantenerse derecho pero estaba muy conciente de lo que sucedía- ¡BASTA, OTABEK!

Alguien más entró al baño y al ver la pelea salió corriendo a contar el chisme, en menos de un minuto había una ronda de personas alentando la pelea.

\- ¡QUIEREN CALLARSE Y AYUDARME A SEPARARLOS! –Plisetsky gritó desesperado. Justo a tiempo vio al ruso mayor y al cerdo ingresar en el lugar- ¡Victor, ayúdame!

Victor corrió hacia ellos y entre los dos lograron quitarle de encima a Otabek de JJ, Katsuki se unió para sostener al furioso kazajo ya que entre los dos rusos parecía imposible retenerlo.

JJ aprovechó para sentarse y mirar altaneramente a su rival.

\- No puedes culparme solo a mí si éramos los dos los que estábamos de acuerdo con lo que hacíamos.

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca, JJ! –Yuri estuvo a punto de ser el próximo en abalanzarse sobre él para matarlo- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que eras tú! –se arrodilló frente a su pareja y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas para que lo mire a los ojos- en serio, Otabek, créeme, pensé que eras tú…

Altin dejó de forcejear pero aún era sostenido por los otros dos. Miró a los ojos verdes de su novio, se le notaba desesperado y que no mentía. Suspiró resignado e hizo fuerza para ponerse de pie, haciendo que los otros tres se levantaran también. Miró una última vez a Leroy que seguía tirado en el suelo, soltó algunos insultos en kazajo y de un manotazo se soltó de sus represores y salió de ahí empujando a todos los que estaban en su camino.

Yuri iba a seguirlo, pero antes se giró hacia el maldito que seguía sonriendo en el suelo y le dio una fuerte patada en la mejilla, haciendo que JJ volviera a caer al suelo soltando una queja de dolor, Yuri perdió el equilibrio pero se sostuvo de pie gracias a que se aferró del lavabo.

\- ¡No se va a quedar así, ésta me las pagarás, hijo de puta! –salió corriendo tras su novio mientras se iba acomodando nuevamente el pantalón que hasta ahora había quedado olvidado- ¡Otabek! –logró alcanzarlo justo cuando éste se detuvo para agarrar su abrigo y su casco- ¡Escucha, Otabek, déjame explicarte!

\- Soldado –dijo simplemente sin voltear a verlo mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero- necesito salir de aquí –aún sin mirarlo, salió de ahí. Yuri tomó sus cosas y salió tras él. Antes de que se pudiera subir a la moto lo tomó del brazo.

\- Mírame –no le hizo caso- ¡Joder, que me mires! –exigió el rubio. Otabek suspiró y se volteó, dejándole ver gracias a las luces de las farolas el rastro de sangre que salía de su boca. El corazón de Yuri se oprimió en su pecho- te juro por mi abuelo que pensé que eras tú, créeme…

\- Te creo –le quitó de las manos del rubio la chaqueta y se la comenzó a poner con calma, no quería que su soldado se resfriara- ya me había dicho que estaba detrás de ti pero no creí que llegaría a esto…

\- Te dijo… ¿Qué?

\- Me dijo que tú le gustas.

\- Ese maldito… ¿Por qué te lo tiene que decir a ti?

\- Porque soy tu novio, ¿Tal vez? –prosiguió a acomodarle el casco- si no se hubieran metido lo habría matado.

\- Yo tendría que matarlo por haberse aprovechado –hizo una mueca de fastidio- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

\- Me hierve la sangre, estoy muy enfadado –al terminar de abrocharle el casco le acarició una mejilla- pero no contigo. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo porque, pese a su advertencia, no estuve atento al cien por cien.

\- Beka…

\- ¡Otabek! –Katsuki salió de la residencia con un botiquín en la mano y corrió hasta ellos- ¿Estás bien? Déjame que te cure.

\- No hace falta, Katsuki, estoy bien.

\- Pero tienes una cortada en el labio y otra en el pómulo y… -lo observó mejor- ¡Eso que está cerca de tu ojo también es una cortada! –el japonés comenzó a temblar, nervioso.

\- No te ofendas, Katsuki, pero no quiero estar aquí ni un segundo más –hizo una leve reverencia hacia su colega y se subió a la moto, encendiéndola- me curaré cuando llegue a casa. Sube, soldado.

\- Sí –el rubio se giró hacia el japonés- cerdo… -suspiró- Yuuri, gracias por la ayuda, luego lo llamaré a Victor para agradecerle también –se subió a la moto abrazando a su novio.

Yuuri sonrió al oír su nombre de los labios del ruso, se aferró al botiquín con una mano mientra que con la otra los despidió.

-.-.-

Ya en el departamento, la tensión se podía palpar. Otabek estaba sentado sobre la mesa mientras Yuri, entre sus piernas, pasaba con calma un algodón con desinfectante sobre las heridas. El kazajo lo tenía aferrado por la cintura pero sin intenciones de interrumpir su trabajo.

\- Yura…

\- ¿Mmm? –estaba muy concentrado en ser cuidadoso con las heridas.

\- Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo lo habrías hecho con él…

\- Claro que no. Admito que por todo el alcohol estaba un poco… ido… y por eso no noté que era él, pero estoy seguro que me habría dado cuenta justo a tiempo –subió el algodón hasta la herida cerca de su ojo. Vio a Altin hacer una mueca desconfiada- ¿No me crees? –puso sus brazos en jarra viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Es que… de solo recordar la imagen que vi cuando entré al baño… de cómo te manoseaba y tú disfrutabas…

\- ¿Quieres parar con eso? Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que sigas repitiendo eso una y otra vez. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento –era raro oír al rubio disculparse por algo, pero su tono demostraba verdadera sinceridad- te juro que JJ no me agrada, nunca me agradó, y ahora mucho menos me agradará en un futuro.

\- Ni a mi… -ambos sonrieron y Yuri retomó su trabajo de curarlo.

\- Vaya paliza se llevó.

\- Me quedé con ganas de más…

\- Si te dejaba seguir estaríamos toda la noche curándote las heridas.

\- ¿Y esa falta de confianza en que le pueda ganar en una pelea?

\- No es eso, de los dos, él se llevó la peor parte. Estoy seguro que no se volverá a meter en tu camino. Y si lo hace, solo tienes que decírmelo a mí y le meteré las pelotas de un solo rodillazo para adentro.

\- Das miedo –Otabek sonrió haciendo que Yuri lo hiciera también.

\- Tú das más miedo. No conocía esa parte salvaje que tienes. Pensé que Otabek Altin jamás salía de su educada forma de ser. Me gusta.

\- Gracias… -se sonrojó.

Pasaron unos cortos minutos en silencio. Yuri terminó con su tarea y fue a tirar los algodones sucios, algunos con sangre. Altin siguió sobre la mesa.

\- Necesito… que te bañes, ya sabes, para bajarte un poco la ebriedad que aún llevas y para… quitarte la esencia de Leroy.

\- Está bien… -regresó junto a él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos- ¿Me ayudas a limpiarme? –el moreno sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- Por supuesto –se bajó de la mesa y de un salto Yuri rodeó la cintura del chico con sus piernas. De esa forma Otabek caminó hasta el baño devorándose su boca sin piedad, dejando claro de a quién le pertenecía el gatito ruso.

-.-.-

NOTAS.

Admito que hubo un momento en el que shippeaba a JJ con Yurio, pero cuando apareció Otabek en el capítulo 10 mi vida cambió (?) y comenzó a molestarme mucho el ego de JJ.

Habrá próximo capítulo, pero nada que ver con éste, voy a tratar de hacerlo un poco más cómico. Sé que la idea que tengo es buena, el problema va a ser cuando intente redactarlo.

Doy permiso a que me roben las ideas de cualquiera de estos capítulos y que los escriban a su manera, solo pido que me avisen así voy a leerlos.

Sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir porque hay algunos que me dan pequeñas pistas de cómo hacer el siguiente capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias a las que siempre están ahí, fieles a "Quiéreme"! (Al parecer mis Victuuri no están teniendo éxito así que me voy a dedicar más a esta pareja xD)

¡Da svidániya!


	8. Rojo

**Rojo**

\- ¿¡Estás loca!?

\- Anda, solo quiero ver como te queda.

\- ¡Ni loco me pongo eso!

Mila perseguía a Yuri por todo el gimnasio con un vestido rojo. El pobre chico huía ya que si se quedaba a enfrentarla, la "vieja bruja", como él la llamaba, se lo pondría a la fuerza, y todos saben que la fuerza de Babicheva no tenía límites, por más delicada que se viera a simple vista.

\- Vamos, Yuri, no seas así –dejó de correrlo- si tu traje de Agape era muy femenino, esto no tiene mucha diferencia, lo compré pensando en ti.

\- ¡Solo a una psicópata se le ocurre comprar un vestido para un hombre!

\- Anda, que la palabra "hombre" te queda grande –a gran velocidad se ocultó detrás de una máquina de refrescos en el momento en que un zapato rojo de animal print iba proyectado a su cara- aish, eres tan malagradecido con tu buena amiga que piensa en ti y te hace regalos…

\- No necesito ese tipo de regalos –caminó hasta ella para recoger su "arma letal" y volver a ponérsela- ya deja de molestar, tengo que ir a ensayar.

\- Sí, sí…

-.-.-

\- Estoy agotado, Yakov se pone muy molesto cuando se acercan las competencias –Yuri, en el departamento de Otabek, estaba tirado en el sofá luego del largo día de soportar, por diferentes razones, a Yakov y a Mila.

\- Son las competencias nacionales, es obvio que Yakov quiere que mantengas tu título en Rusia –Otabek preparaba la cena con calma-

\- Será muy difícil que alguien me supere.

\- No subestimes a nadie, nunca sabes cuando puede aparecer otro niño prodigio como tú y ganar en su primera competencia –le sonrió.

\- Si ese niño existe, lo haré _borscht_ de todas formas.

\- Claro –Otabek contuvo la risa. Admiraba mucho esa confianza desbordante que siempre se tenía el ruso- ¿Podrías poner la lavadora?

\- Voy… -se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño, agarró el cesto de ropa sucia que era mayormente de Otabek, el dueño del departamento, y algunas de él que fueron quedando, y metió todo dentro de la máquina, que estaba ahí mismo en el baño. Luego regresó por su bolso y fue sacando la ropa que había usado en el día y estaba toda echa un bollo, pero se dio cuenta que había algo de más ahí, una tela que él no usaba. Al revisar un poco se dio cuenta de lo que era.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Sucede algo, soldado?

\- ¡No! –con un gran sonrojo guardó todo detrás de su espalda- voy a… a… a poner la lavadora, ya regreso –ocultando la bola de prendas que tenía en las manos corrió hasta el baño para encerrarse ahí, dejando a Otabek con una gran interrogante en la cabeza.

Ya en el baño y con la puerta con seguro, Yuri sacó lo que no le pertenecía pero sí sabía de quien era. El vestido rojo que tenía Mila hoy ahora estaba en sus manos.

\- Bruja…

Lo tiró al suelo y se dedicó a hacer la tarea que le encomendó Otabek. Terminó de meter la ropa, aplicó jabón y suavizante y puso la máquina en marcha. Pero el vestido seguía ahí. ¿Y si lo botaba por el retrete? No, no se iría tan fácil por la cañería.

Se sentó en el borde de la tina pensando en las mil y una maneras de matar a la pelirroja. ¿Matarla rápidamente o hacerla sufrir hasta que ella misma ruegue en que la mate? Mmm…

Pero… la idea de probárselo le generaba intriga. Plisetsky siempre le echaba en cara su esbelta figura y en que a ella nunca le quedarían tan bien los trajes de patinaje como a él. Si el vestido le quedaba mejor tocaría su orgullo de mujer.

Se puso de pie y se desvistió, Otabek estaba ocupado cocinando así que se lo probaría rápido y luego haría como que nada pasó.

Ya solo en ropa interior abrió la tela para ponérsela desde la cabeza hacia abajo. La costura frenó exactamente en su estrecha cadera. Debía admitir que Babicheva tenía buen ojo para adivinar el talle.

El vestido no tenía escote, era cerrado por delante y se ataba en su cuello con un lazo de la misma tela, pero sí dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Ató su cabello en una media cola, como usaba en los ensayos para que no se le fuera todo a la cara.

\- No sé para que querías que me lo pusiera si estoy seguro de que te morirás de envidia –hizo su mejor sonrisa sínica.

Rebuscó entre su ropa tirada su celular, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para tomarse una selfie y que se viera casi todo el vestuario, manteniendo esa sonrisa de superioridad. Pero no le envió la foto, simplemente se la guardó "por las dudas". Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

\- ¿Yura, estás bien?

\- Sí, ya puse la lavadora –vio como el picaporte se movía en un intento por abrirse pero fue inútil al tener el seguro puesto.

\- Bueno… la comida ya está en la mesa.

\- Voy… -se mordió el labio- ¿Beka?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Quieres… -se apoyó en la puerta para que lo escuche mejor- … tener una cena de gala?

\- ¿Qué? –el kazajo ladeó la cabeza sin entender justo en el momento en que oyó el seguro de la puerta abrirse, se alejó para dejarlo salir y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo con ese atuendo- ¿Yu…ra?

\- ¿Qué tal me queda? –su sonrojo era enorme, pero por alguna razón deseaba la aprobación de su novio.

Otabek abría y cerraba la boca sin lograr que alguna palabra o sonido saliese. Su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Ese era su chico rudo, Yuratchka? ¿Yuri Plisetsky, el bándalo ruso, con un vestido? Sus ojos lo inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza. Sí, era Yuri, claramente no había pechos de mujer en ese vestido así que era él y no una gemela desconocida o algo así.

\- Di algo, maldición.

\- Eh… -se rascó la cabeza confundido- ¿De qué me perdí?

\- Fue idea de Mila… -esquivó su mirada, avergonzado y dándose cuenta de que no debió salir así, de que ni siquiera debió haberse probado esa ropa.

\- ¿Es… tu próximo traje para la competencia?

\- ¡Claro que no!

Otabek sonrió y se acercó a él, le tomó una mano con suavidad para darle un beso en el dorso.

\- No me atraen las mujeres… ni mucho menos los hombres con vestido pero… se te ve realmente bien…

\- Solo estaba probando como me quedaba, no es que me vaya a hacer travesti o algo así.

\- Y si ese fuera el caso yo te seguiría amando.

\- No digas tonterías, no me va ese rollo.

\- Lamento no estar vestido para la ocasión, _madame,_ ¿Pero le gustaría cenar conmigo?

\- ¡No te burles!

\- No me burlo, solo te sigo el juego –rodeó su cintura para atraerlo más a su cuerpo- ¿Traes ropa interior de mujer?

\- Ni en sueños –bajó la manó de Otabek hasta su muslo y luego hizo que la subiera por debajo del vestido hasta tocar el borde inferior del boxer-

\- Pondré velas en la mesa, tendremos una cena romántica y luego… -pasó su nariz con suavidad por la mejilla del chico, oliendo su perfume- será interesante hacerte el amor con eso puesto… -la mano que estaba bajo el vestido se movió un poco hasta agarrarle una nalga con fuerza, logrando que el rubio soltara un gemido.

\- Menos charla y más acción, Altin –rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y ambos rieron entre besos.

Después de todo, quizás deje vivir a Mila un poco más.

-.-.-

NOTAS

¿De dónde salió esta idea? Que se yo… pero si no lo escribía me iba a volver loca.

No voy a poner lemon en esta serie de historias porque sino voy a tener que cambiarlo de categoría a M (?) Pero quizás haga uno aparte, una nueva historia.

¡Da svidániya!


	9. No estás solo

**No estás solo**

 _\- ¡Por aquí, Yuuri!_

 _Yuuri Katsuki y Victor corrían por los largos pasillos del hospital. Yakov los había ido a recoger al aeropuerto y se había quedado con sus maletas para que estos dos pudieran adelantarse a ese lugar._

 _Llegaron al piso de "Terapia Intensiva" y vieron ahí, en el pasillo, al rubio ruso abrazado a Otabek junto con Mila y algunas otras personas que estaban apoyando al muchacho._

 _Su abuelo, el señor Plisetsky, había sufrido un grabe accidente. Una camioneta lo había arrollado sin más y estaba demasiado grabe. En cuanto se enteraron de esto, Yuuri y Victor tomaron un vuelo hacia Rusia sin pensarlo dos veces._

 _Con un saludo silencioso a los presentes, se acercaron hasta la pareja que estaba sentada en el suelo, Otabek contra la pared y entre sus piernas tenía a su pequeña hada hecha un bollo y ocultando su rostro contra su pecho. Victor apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza del más pequeño del grupo pero le habló Otabek._

 _\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

 _\- Está muy grave…_

 _-.-.-_

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente y el señor Plisetsky no mejoraba nada. Se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Yuri solo había abandonado el hospital para ir a ducharse y descansar un rato cada día, o mejor dicho, había sido obligado por Otabek, quien siempre se mantenía acompañando al ruso en todo momento.

Un suave golpe en la puerta los hizo voltearse, pero fue el moreno quien se levantó a abrir.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Esta es la habitación de Plisetsky? –preguntó la mujer ya entrada en años y una cara tan seria como Lilia.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Yuri.

\- Mi nombre es Yelena Ivanov –ingresó a la habitación para estrechar la mano del rubio.

\- Yuri Plisetsky –dijo éste- ¿Es conocida de mi abuelo?

\- No. Trabajo en servicios sociales.

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¿Hay algún adulto con el que pueda hablar?

\- Eh… sí, creo que Yakov está en el pasillo…

\- Yo le diré quien es –se ofreció Otabek. Guió a la mujer hasta el entrenador de Yuri que estaba junto a Victor y Yuuri bebiendo un asqueroso café de máquina- entrenador Yakov, ella es…

\- Yelena Ivanov, mucho gusto –se adelantó la mujer mientras le extendía una mano- necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante… -miró al Kazajo y lo invitó a irse ya que esa era una conversación de "adultos".

Otabek regresó a la habitación pero dejó la puerta abierta por las dudas.

\- ¿Qué quiere esa mujer?

\- No tengo idea.

\- Mmm… bueno, ya nos dirá Yakov –se volvió a girar hacia su abuelo apretando con fuerza su mano.

-.-.-

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? –el alarido de Yuri se oyó por casi todo el hospital. Habían salido a la terraza para charlar él y Yakov. Era al día siguiente de la visita de esa extraña mujer y el entrenador había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en cómo hablar con su pupilo.

\- Lo siento, Yuri, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que eso no suceda.

Yakov acababa de darle una noticia bastante inoportuna al ruso. La señora Ivanov era una asistente social y se encargaba de los menores de edad sin familia. Básicamente, era quien mandaba a los chicos al orfanato.

\- Trataré de ponerme en contacto con tu familia paterna.

\- ¡Ellos ni saben de mi existencia!

\- Pero si alguien de tu misma sangre decide hacerse cargo de ti, no te llevarán a ningún orfanato.

\- ¡Estar con personas que no conozco y estar en un orfanato es exactamente lo mismo!

\- ¡Tranquilízate, Yuratchka!

\- ¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si ya están dando por muerto a mi abuelo y me quieren encerrar por eso! –Yuri estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Su respiración era muy irregular y sus ojos mostraban terror, al borde de las lágrimas. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al abrigo de su entrenador- Por favor, Yakov, no dejes que me lleven…

\- Yuri… -la mirada siempre severa del hombre ahora era de comprensión y terror por lo mismo que el rubio, no podía dejar que se lo llevaran.

\- Yuri… -ambos se voltearon a la entrada de la azotea y vieron a Victor con los brazos cruzados- Yo me encargaré de eso.

\- ¿Vitya? –su ex entrenador lo observó sin comprender- ¿Qué harás? –el peligris se acercó con calma a ellos.

\- Yuri, estoy rezando con todas mis fuerzas para que tu abuelo se mejore pronto pero… -tragó pesado- si algo malo llega a pasar debemos estar listos…

\- ¿De qué hablas, Victor? –Yuri se volteó para encararlo, sin comprender.

\- Debo averiguar como son las leyes en Rusia sobre estos temas pero… lo pensé toda la noche y… -puso una mano con cariño sobre los cabellos rubios- voy a adoptarte.

\- ¿Qué? –los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos.

\- Es lo único que se me ocurre para que no te lleven al orfanato. Me quedaré en Rusia con Yuuri y pediré que mi departamento sea un hogar transitorio para ti hasta que pueda obtener los papeles de adopción.

\- Victor… -los ojos de Yuri comenzaron a derramar incontrolables lágrimas ante lo que estaba escuchando. De pronto, la pequeña hada rusa se desmoronó y se tiró a los brazos del hombre que, de alguna manera, le estaba salvando la vida sin pedirle nada a cambio. Lloró como nunca, gritando de manera entrecortada por el llanto algunos "gracias". Victor lo abrazó con fuerza también llorando. Ese pequeño con los años se había vuelto importante para él y no podía abandonarlo en un momento así.

Tenían una amistad extraña, en donde muchas veces Yuri parecía odiarlo más que quererlo, pero aún así siempre hubo un respeto silencioso por parte de éste hacia el mayor, y ahora, en el momento más horrible de su vida, ese hombre se había vuelto una pequeña luz de esperanza.

\- No estás solo y nunca lo estarás… -Victor lo arrullaba entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, pero por esta vez eso no le molestó al rubio, sino que todo lo contrario, le hacía falta ese cariño en estos momentos.

\- Me pondré en contacto con mi abogado para que nos asesore –dijo Yakov mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, tenemos que ponernos en marcha con eso lo antes posible –miró al pequeño entre sus brazos- regresa con tu abuelo.

\- Sí… -se mantuvo en el abrazo un momento más y luego al separarse se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo para luego mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Yuri –el peliplata sonrió- no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, solo será firmar unos cuantos papeles legales, pero tú seguirás teniendo tu completa libertad. Simplemente seré quien responda a tu nombre durante un par de años.

\- ¿Y el katsudon?

\- Está 100 por ciento de acuerdo con esto. A ambos nos agarró un ataque de nervios cuando escuchamos a esa mujer.

\- ¿Crees qué… en Rusia haya una ley que permita a una pareja gay adoptar?

\- No lo sé. Aún no estamos casados, y estoy casi seguro de que aquí aceptarán a que un hombre soltero adopte antes de que una pareja homosexual así que seré solo yo quien te adopte en primera instancia.

\- No quiero ir a un orfanato…

\- Y no irás. Moveré cielo y tierra para lograrlo, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer.

Volvió a recibir un pequeño abrazo del rubio y luego lo vio salir corriendo hacia el interior del edificio.

Yuri bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, antes de ver a su abuelo necesitaba ver a otra persona primero.

Yuuri y Otabek estaban sentados fuera de la habitación de Nikolai, el japonés había puesto al tanto al kazajo del asunto a la vez que Victor y Yakov le daban las noticias al ruso. Al oír pasos apresurados, ambos se voltearon y se pusieron de pie al ver quien venía a toda velocidad.

Yuri, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a los brazos del japonés con mucha fuerza haciéndolo trastabillar, pero se mantuvieron en pie gracias a que Otabek sujetó al de lentes de la espalda.

\- Victor me contó lo que harán… gracias, Yuuri…

\- Estaremos contigo pase lo que pase –susurró Katsuki acariciándole la cabeza- pero mientras tanto seguiremos rezando por tu abuelo, se pondrá bien.

\- Sí… -sollozó- lo hará… lo hará… -eso último lo susurró más para sí, rezando a algún Dios para que le mande fuerzas a su abuelo.

-.-.-.-

NOTAS:

Después de un capítulo que intentó ser cómico, ahora me meto en una sección que me gusta más: el drama.

Leí varios fics que hablan de la muerte de Nikolai, pero todos lo hicieron con un Yuri mayor de edad, y yo voy ahí, a complicarme la vida metiéndome en leyes rusas que desconozco xD (Que Yakov se encargue de todo porque yo no tengo ni idea xD)

Éste, por supuesto, tendrá continuación. Pero eso será cuando me agarren ganas de averiguar sobre el tema en Rusia (Y soy bastante vaga cuando se trata de eso) pero espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible.

En cuanto a Victor, sí, me parece el tipo de hombre que haría algo así por sus seres queridos. Nunca se habló sobre la familia Nikiforov en la serie, pero siendo como es él, me resulta una persona que no tiene una familia que lo apoye por lo que al encontrar amigos (y un prometido) decide darle a ellos todo lo que su familia no le dio. No sé, es mi parecer.

Y me re disculpo ya que no hubo nada de OtaYuri en este capítulo, pero ya vendrán más.

¡Da svidániya!


	10. Regáñame

**Regáñame**

 **Otra oportunidad**

Los días pasaban, el señor Plisetsky no mejoraba y Yuri no se apartaba de su lado, aún no perdía la esperanza. Victor, Yuuri y Yakov se estuvieron movilizando mucho para conseguir la custodia pero se les estaba complicando ya que el rubio sí tenía más familiares en otras ciudades de Rusia, solo que él no recordaba haberlos visto en su vida por lo que estaba rotundamente negado.

Consultaron varios abogados, la mayoría decían desde un principio que Victor no era el indicado para adoptar ya que era un hombre muy joven y no cumplía los requisitos de los 14 años de diferencia que debería haber entre adoptado y adoptante.

Como última instancia, Yakov también se ofreció a adoptar al rubio. Si Victor no podía, él lo lograría. Era un hombre muy serio y hasta todos se preguntaban si tenía sentimientos, pero el viejo entrenador no iba a permitir de ningún modo que ese niño, al que entrena prácticamente desde que comenzó a caminar, caiga en manos de cualquiera.

Además, Yakov contaba con documentos firmados por el abuelo de Yuri por ser su responsable en cada viaje fuera del país que hacía con el menor. Eso tenía que valer mucho en estos casos.

Esa última opción no la habían consultado con el adolescente, pero estaban seguros que aceptaría. El viejo era como otro abuelo, uno muy gruñón, pero lo vio crecer tanto como Nikolai.

-.-.-.-

En la habitación del hospital, Yuri recién llegaba luego de haber descansado y almorzado. Estaba con Otabek, quien lo seguía de cerca siempre para cuidarlo y encargarse de que su novio comiera y descansara lo suficiente.

\- Abuelo… -Yuri se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano- ya regresé… ¿Qué esperas para despertarte, vago? Quiero comer piroshki y a mí no me salen tan bien como a ti. Los de Otabek se parecen pero no son como los tuyos –el kazajo rió al escucharlo- además me estoy saltando las clases para venir aquí, sé que eso te molesta así que levántate y regresa a casa conmigo, prometo ser un mejor nieto… -recibió un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza por parte del moreno. Se giró a verlo.

\- Ya eres el mejor nieto que le pudo haber tocado. Desde que lo conocí se nota que está orgulloso de ti.

\- Gracias… -le sonrió apenas y volvió su vista a su abuelo- ¿Crees que despierte?

\- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Y más te vale estar preparado para los regaños que te va a dar cuando despierte por haber dejado de ir a clases y a los entrenamientos –ese último comentario lo soltó para darle un poco de ánimos.

\- Jamás desee tanto que alguien me regañara…

\- Tú no dejes de hablarle, estoy seguro de que te escucha y no le gustará oírte triste, a ver si luego me regaña a mí por permitir que te pongas así.

\- Oooh, prepárate para enfrentar la furia del abuelo.

Ambos volvieron a reír un poco. En estos momentos es cuando a Otabek le gustaría ser un poco más alegre como Victor, que logra hacer sonreír a todos siempre, o más dulce como Yuuri que siempre logra hacerte sentir mejor con sus palabras. Pero aún así sabía que con solo permanecer al lado de su soldado y cuidarlo ayudaba mucho.

-.-.-.-

Unos días después, en la madrugada, Otabek dormía tranquilamente sobre el sofá que estaba en la habitación y Yuri, negado a alejarse de su abuelo, dormía sentado en una silla con medio cuerpo sobre la cama siempre sosteniendo la mano de su abuelo.

Se oyó un quejido en la silenciosa habitación. Nikolai abrió sus ojos sintiendo como si tuviese yunques en los párpados. El lugar estaba iluminado solo con una pequeña lámpara que daba una tenue luz a su alrededor pero pudo distinguir muy bien esa melena rubia.

No entendía donde estaba ni porqué su nieto dormía ahí y aunque le daba pena despertarlo, necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediendo. Sacudió un poco la mano que tenía sostenida por el menor hasta lograr hacerlo volver en sí.

\- ¿Mmm? –levantó su cabeza dejando ver su cara adormilada.

\- Yuratchka…

\- ¿Abuelo? –terminó de despertarse al oírlo- abuelo… -sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Su abuelo lo estaba mirando, estaba despierto. Se tapó la boca con su mano libre para ahogar un sollozo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

\- ¿Qué tienes, niño? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

\- ¡Lo sabía! –se puso de pie- ¡Sabía que despertarías! –se tiró encima del hombre dándole un cálido abrazo. El viejo correspondió pero con uno más débil.

El alboroto hizo despertar a Otabek, tardó un poco en reaccionar pero al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía saltó del sofá hasta ponerse detrás de su novio.

\- Señor Plisetsky…

\- Oh, Otabek, estabas aquí.

\- Es un alivio… -Altin sintió una calma increíble en su pecho al verlo despierto y al ver a Yuri tan feliz llorando sobre el viejo Nikolai- iré por una enfermera –salió casi corriendo del lugar.

\- ¿Enfermera? –acarició el cabello de su nieto- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Tuviste un accidente –se separó solo un poco para poder verlo, dejándole notar sus lágrimas- casi te pierdo…

\- Ay, Yuratchka, ¿Qué no sabes que no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí?

\- ¡Eso espero! Pasaron casi tres semanas.

\- ¿Tres semanas?, Yura, ¿Has estado durmiendo aquí, en esa incómoda posición por tres semanas?

\- Abuelo, estaba deseando que te despiertes para que me regañes, pero no ahora, por favor, solo déjame disfrutarte –volvió a apoyarse en su pecho para oír los latidos de su corazón. Nikolai solo sonrió y volvió a acariciarle la cabeza muy agradecido por tener un nieto como él.

-.-.-.-

En la mañana llegaron Victor y Yuuri para relevar a la pareja de adolescentes en el cuidado del abuelo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver a Yuri sentado a los pies de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y hablándole animadamente a Nikolai. Otabek estaba sentado en la silla junto a ellos oyéndolos con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Nikolai! –el grito entusiasmado de Victor hizo que todos se voltearan a verlo- ¡Que alegría!

\- Victor, lo mismo digo –Nikolai les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

\- Que alivio verlo despierto, señor Plisetsky, mi nombre es…

\- Yuuri Katsuki. No tuvimos el placer de conocernos antes pero te conozco, te vi en las competencias. Es un placer.

\- El placer es mío, señor. ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Como si me hubiera aplastado un camión, pero sobreviviré.

\- Eres un guerrero, Nikolai –comentó Victor con una gran sonrisa- sabíamos que la fortaleza de Yuri tenía que salir de algún lado.

\- Por supuesto, ningún accidente tonto podrá conmigo.

La habitación se llenó de risas y comentarios alegres por parte de todos.

Yuri se negó a irse a su casa a descansar ya que no quería separarse de su abuelo y, por esta vez, todos le permitieron quedarse un rato más.

Al atardecer Yakov se les unió y sintió el mismo alivio que todos al ver a Nikolai Plisetsky despierto y animado, pero más allá de todo, sabía que ambos debían tener una charla profunda sobre Yuri y su futuro.

Ya no era tan urgente la adopción, pero Yakov quería pedirle al hombre que le cediera la custodia del rubio para estar más tranquilos.

Esa charla la tuvieron junto con Victor mientras que Otabek y Yuuri se llevaban al rubio para que cenara algo.

Con el permiso de Nikolai sería más sencillo obtener la custodia sin tanto papelerío como lo sería una adopción normal. El viejo Plisetsky por supuesto aceptó, estaba muy consciente de que casi deja solo a su nieto en ese mundo y no lo podía permitir. De éste accidente se había salvado pero su salud hace tiempo que ya no era la misma de antes.

Agradecía con el alma que su pequeño tenga a su lado a personas tan maravillosas que se preocupan tanto como él por su bienestar.

-.-.-

NOTAS:

Me guié más que nada por las leyes en Argentina, las cuales leí hace algunos años porque estaba muy interesada en el tema, (traté de buscar las leyes rusas pero me dio mucha pereza leer tooooooda esa información xD) y según recuerdo, entre el niño y el adulto debe haber al menos 14 años de diferencia. Victor y Yuri se llevan 12 años.

¡Da svidániya!


	11. Agape

**Agape**

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, soldado?_

 _\- Por supuesto. Quiero hacerlo._

 _Otabek le sonrió con amor a su novio y ambos ingresaron al local._

-.-.-

Yuri y Otabek llegaron a la casa del rubio esa tarde con mucha alegría y se dirigieron directamente al cuarto de su abuelo. Luego de golpear y recibir el permiso para entrar, ingresaron con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola, abuelo!

\- Buenas tardes, señor.

\- Hola chicos. Que sonrisas que cargan, ¿Pasó algo bueno?

\- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte –se quitó su abrigo y luego se arremangó la camiseta para mostrar su antebrazo el cual tenía una venda transparente, la quitó con cuidado y se lo enseñó- mira.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? –la cara de Nikolai fue de sorpresa y espanto a la vez al ver la pálida piel de su nieto "manchada" con un tatuaje. Lo tomó del brazo con cuidado y leyó lo que ahí escrito ponía en bellas letras- ¿ _"Agape"_?

\- Es el nombre de la rutina que me hizo Victor –se sentó a su lado para acomodarle un poco la almohada, el hombre estaba sentado ya que estaba mirando televisión- cuando me dio esa rutina me dijo que hablaba de un amor incondicional y que la hiciera pensando en esa persona que para mí lo era todo.

\- Ya veo… -Nikolai miró con un poco de desagrado a Otabek pensando que era demasiado apresurado tatuarse algo para su novio.

\- Nunca te lo dije pero… -se sonrojó un poco y su cara pasó a ser la de un pequeño niño avergonzado- esa rutina la hice pensando en ti. Tú eres mi _Agape_ , el que ha estado siempre conmigo, apoyándome, animándome.

\- ¿Lo hiciste por mi? –Nikolai sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero no soltó ninguna.

\- ¡Sí! –Yuri estaba que no daba más de la alegría- Si no fuera por ti yo no sería lo que soy hoy.

\- Yuratchka… -Nikolai extendió sus brazos y Yuri se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces, envolviéndose mutuamente en un dulce abrazo- gracias, pequeño, me encanta.

-.-.-

En el living de la residencia Plisetsky, Otabek estaba recostado en el sofá viendo una película con Yuri en su pecho el cual tenía su brazo en alto mirando su tatuaje.

\- Por estas cosas que haces es que te amo cada día más, tigre.

\- ¿Tigre? –bajó el brazo y giró un poco su cabeza para verlo a los ojos- mucha gente me llama el tigre del hielo, pero tú nunca me llamaste así.

\- Te mereces ese apodo por ser tan fuerte. Tu abuelo mejoró gracias al amor que le tienes.

\- Beka, si no hubiera sido por ti que estuviste conmigo todo ese tiempo, estoy seguro que me hubiera desmoronado –se giró sobre su pecho ya que estaba dándole la espalda, ahora se acomodó para estar frente a frente y le dio un beso en el pecho- hiciste un trabajo agotador para asegurarte que yo esté bien. Hasta dormías menos que yo solo para hacer los quehaceres, para cocinarme, para prepararme un baño relajante.

\- Y mi recompensa es ver esa sonrisa que ahora cargas –acarició su mejilla- nunca dejes que esta sonrisa se apague. Ya no recuerdo cómo era mi vida antes de estar conmigo, y no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti.

\- Ahí va el Beka cursi –subió un poco por su pecho hasta darle un beso en los labios- pero mientras sigas aquí conmigo yo seguiré sonriendo- su sonrisa se deformó un poco en una mueca entre avergonzada y arrepentida- Pero… ahora que estoy recordando esos días creo que te traté bastante mal…

 _Flashback_

 _Era el tercer día en que el señor Nikolai estaba hospitalizado. No lo dejaban ver a su abuelo aún porque estaba todo el tiempo siendo atendido por los doctores, así que ahora estaba sentado en la terraza con sus piernas flexionadas y su cabeza hundida en medio. Otabek estaba arrodillado frente a él acariciando su rubia melena._

 _\- Yura… desde hace unos días que no te mueves del hospital, vamos a casa para que comas y duermas un poco._

 _\- No quiero._

 _\- Lo único que has comido en 3 días han sido unas barras de cereal._

 _\- No tengo hambre._

 _\- Entonces a dormir. Creo que has dormitado unas tres horas en todos estos días._

 _\- No quiero dormir._

 _\- Yura…_

 _\- ¡Déjame en paz, Otabek! –levantó su rostro para escupirle esas ácidas palabras- ¡Si quieres comer o dormir vete tú, yo no me moveré de aquí!_

 _\- ¡Yuratchka! –lo tomó de las mejillas para que lo viera a los ojos- ¡Lo último que necesitamos es que te enfermes justo en este momento!_

 _\- ¡Vete al diablo, Otabek, tú no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando! –quitó sus manos con un manotazo. Otabek se puso de pie, viéndolo desde lo alto con mucha seriedad._

 _\- ¿Dices que no entiendo? Verte en este estado me está matando. Déjame cuidarte para que cuando el señor Nikolai despierte puedas estar con él con esa alegría que siempre tienes solo para tu abuelo. Si sigues así no podrás verlo porque estarás desmayado._

 _\- ¡No me puedo ir! –se puso de pie también para enfrentarlo, pero al hacerlo tan de golpe se tambaleó, el kazajo lo sostuvo justo a tiempo antes de que se cayera. Yuri se apretó las sienes con una mano para tratar de calmar el mareo, pero por debajo de su mano se pudo ver unas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Su voz ahora salió temblorosa y débil- no me puedo ir a descansar sabiendo que está así…_

 _Otabek suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello rubio. Le dio su momento para que llore sintiendo como se aferraba al cuerpo del mayor con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y temblaba en sus brazos._

 _\- Soldado –le dio un beso en la frente- serán solo un par de horas, prometo despertarte y traerte de nuevo… por favor, hazlo por él…_

 _Yuri sollozó con fuerza y se mordió el labio para evitar que más gemidos lastimeros salieran de su boca. Luego de pensarlo un rato asintió con suavidad. Otabek sonrió aliviado. Sosteniéndolo con un brazo contra su cuerpo comenzaron a caminar para irse de ahí._

 _Fin de flashbacks._

\- No te preocupes por eso.

\- Lo siento mucho, Beka.

\- No te disculpes, entiendo perfectamente que estabas mal. Cada reacción que tuviste fue normal –le quitó el mechón que tapaba su ojo y le sonrió con ternura- hasta yo reaccionaría así si algo te pasara.

\- Lo que tú… y todos ahí hicieron por mi… Víctor, Yuuri, Yakov, Lilia, Mila y Georgi… siempre fui tan arisco con todos y aún así se esforzaron por ayudarme. Jamás creí ser importante para ellos. Aún así todos fueron cada día al hospital, me reemplazaban para que yo pudiera descansar… no sé como puedo pagarles eso.

\- Yura, nadie hizo eso para que les debieras un favor, lo hicieron porque en verdad te quieren. Al parecer no fui el único en ver más allá de tu personalidad de chico malo. Sabemos lo que escondes bajo esa actitud, eres un chico muy fuerte, un soldado, pero nadie puede luchar solo.

\- Cuando mi abuelo se recupere al cien por ciento, ¿Me ayudas a prepararles una cena a todos?

\- Por supuesto. Además si nadie te supervisa en la cocina sé que incendiarás todo.

\- Ja-ja. Qué gracioso. Pero te dejaré pasar esa broma solo por esta vez.

\- Bueno, exageré con lo de incendiar la cocina, pero lo que sí es seguro es que matarás a alguien con tanta sal que usas.

\- ¡Pero la comida salada es más deliciosa!

\- Le pones demasiada.

\- Niñita.

\- Ya te voy a demostrar yo quien es la niñita aquí –Yuri le sacó la lengua.

\- Feo.

\- Cualquiera es feo a tu lado.

\- Cállate.

-.-.-

 **La decisión de Víctor. (Recuerdos de los días en el hospital)**

 _Victor estaba en su departamento junto con su prometido. Desde hace días que ambos estaban muy callados y es que la situación con el señor Nikolai los tenía aterrados, sobre todo por Yuri. Por más que el rubio siempre demostrara ser fuerte e invencible, todos sabían que por dentro estaba destruido, si perdía a su abuelo, a su única familia, no volvería a ser el mismo, al menos no en mucho tiempo._

 _Ese día en específico había sido espantoso. La mujer que fue al hospital era una asistente social que venía para llevarse a Yuri si es que su abuelo no lograba sobrevivir. El rubio aún no estaba enterado de la situación, pero Yakov, el único que habló con la mujer, lo puso al tanto. Le darían la noticia al chico al siguiente día y sabían que no sería nada bueno._

 _\- Ya está lista la cena –dijo Yuuri mientras terminaba de poner los platos en la mesa. Víctor se levantó del sofá y fue a su lugar con calma._

 _Comían lento, sobre todo el mayor, quien miraba su comida como si buscara una señal, un poco de ayuda. Miró a su prometido un momento y luego volvió a enfocarse en su plato, revolviendo, buscando…_

 _\- Se te va a enfriar –Yuuri movió su silla para estar un poco más cerca de él- ¿Estás bien?_

 _\- No puedo dejar de pensar en el futuro de Yurio –dejó su tenedor, simplemente no tenía ánimos de comer._

 _\- Por lo pronto solo nos queda rezar con todas nuestras fuerzas por la recuperación del señor Plisetsky…_

 _\- Tenemos que hacer algo…_

 _\- ¿Cómo qué?_

 _\- Yuuri… -suspiró y lo miró a los ojos muy serio- estamos comprometidos y sé que todas las decisiones importantes las tenemos que tomar juntos pero… hay algo que quiero hacer…_

 _\- ¿Qué? –Yuuri lo miró preocupado._

 _\- Pase lo que pase no dejaré que Yurio caiga en un orfanato o en manos de desconocidos –notó que Yuuri lo miraba con mucha atención así que prosiguió- voy a adoptarlo._

 _\- ¿Qué? –su expresión fue de sorpresa._

 _\- Si Nikolai no lo logra quiero que Yuri esté bajo mi tutoría, no lo puedo abandonar…_

 _\- Víctor… -de pronto el japonés sonrió y puso una mano sobre la de su entrenador- desde que te conozco, creo que ésta es la mejor idea que has tenido._

 _\- ¿En serio? –lo miró con sorpresa._

 _\- Yo tampoco quiero que Yurio vaya a un orfanato. Y la verdad es que tienes razón, la única forma en la que podemos evitarle eso es tomando la custodia –amplió su sonrisa-_

 _\- ¡Yuuri! –apretó la mano que segundos antes sostenía la suya y se la llevó a la boca para darle un beso en el dorso sintiendo un gran alivio en su interior- no sabes como me tranquiliza saber que me apoyas en esto, temía que fuera un paso muy grande en nuestras vidas…_

 _\- Y lo será, pero para mejor –subió su otra mano y le corrió el flequillo que cubría su ojo, luego acarició su mejilla- cada día me gusta más y más tu personalidad. Eres el hombre más puro y bondadoso que conocí en mi vida. Estamos juntos en esto y nos esforzaremos al máximo para lograr sacar adelante a Yuri._

 _\- Cielos, hablando de puro y bondadoso –le sonrió con amor- eso te describe a ti. Gracias por apoyarme en esto –le dio un suave beso en los labios- mañana a primera hora me pondré en contacto con varios abogados para que nos asesoren –Yuuri pegó su frente a la de Víctor mirándolo a los ojos._

 _\- Eres mi entrenador y mi prometido, somos un equipo, y como tal, lograremos esto juntos._

 _Ambos se sonrieron con amor y alegría. Rogaban con todas sus fuerzas que Nikolai se recuperara, pero mientras tanto se encargarían de cuidar la espalda del ruso menor._

-.-.-

Unos días después, la cena se llevó a cabo en la casa Plisetsky. Nikolai ya estaba mucho mejor, no en su totalidad pero al menos ya podía andar de pie sin problemas y más o menos volver a su rutina con el excesivo cuidado de su nieto.

Al finalizar con el postre, cortesía de Víctor y Yuuri que habían insistido en encargarse ellos, Yuri se puso de pie para dirigirse a todos.

\- Hice esta cena para… -se sonrojó, era difícil para él ser amable pero por esta vez ocultaría su orgullo- agradecerles por haber estado cada día a mi lado en el hospital ayudándome a cuidar de mi abuelo, sobre todo a Yakov, el ancia… -carraspeó para corregirse- Víctor y Yuuri por todo el esfuerzo legal que hicieron para salvarme. La mayoría aquí me conocen desde muy pequeño y por ende conocen a mi abuelo desde casi toda mi vida. Sé que lo aprecian mucho –miró a su abuelo con una sonrisa- y él los aprecia a ustedes desde siempre. Que hayan estado en el momento más difícil de nuestras vidas es algo que jamás podré pagarles.

\- Si me permites, Yuri –Yakov tomó la palabra- prácticamente te crié junto con Nikolai, por lo que él y yo siempre estuvimos en contacto –miró al hombre al que se refería- es un gran alivio que hayas podido salir adelante después de ese accidente. Aún te queda mucho por ver crecer a tu nieto así que sigue con esa fortaleza que te caracteriza.

\- Gracias, Yakov –Nikolai sonrió- te he encargado a Yuri desde muy pequeño –miró al resto- y sé que cada integrante del equipo lo ha cuidado mucho. Si no hubiese salido de esta, sé que de todas formas Yuri hubiera estado en buenas manos porque ustedes son su familia, la familia que él eligió.

\- A-abuelo… -susurró Yuri avergonzado.

\- No te avergüences ahora, Yuratchka, no está mal admitir las cosas de vez en cuando. Y entre ellos y el novio que te has conseguido, que Víctor me contó lo mucho que te cuidó, sé que siempre estarás bien aún cuando yo no esté.

El ambiente se puso nostálgico, nadie quería ni imaginar ese futuro donde Nikolai no esté, pero todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que el anciano decía. La tensión fue reemplazada por ternura cuando vieron a Yuri abrazar a su abuelo con fuerza.

\- ¡Un brindis porque Nikolai sigue aquí con nosotros! –dijo Víctor feliz mientras levantaba su copa, todos rápidamente lo imitaron con una gran sonrisa. Y Yuri, por primera vez, agradeció tener a esas increíbles personas a su lado.

-.-.-

NOTAS

Con esto finalizo el tema del señor Plisetsky, lo voy a dejar vivir un rato más (?)

Este capítulo me trabó un poco la escritura porque no sabía muy bien que poner, pero quería cerrar el capítulo del accidente de una buena manera.

Ya después de esto volvemos a los capítulos Otario.

Espero que no les haya resultado aburrido, a mí me gustaron estos últimos capítulos porque me gusta que se vea la personalidad adorable que tiene Yurio para con su abuelo, se nota mucho que es la persona más especial para él.

Gracias a HANEKO-CHAN porque ella me dio la idea de agregar ese pequeño pedazo de Víctor y Yuuri hablando de la adopción. Sé que me pediste quizás algo más extenso, pero la verdad es que prefiero no meterme mucho en temas legales por dos razones: primero que seguro se hace extenso y algo tedioso de leer (creo yo), y segundo es que no sé mucho de temas legales y soy muy vaga como para investigar jajajaja, pero ya sabemos que no les resultó adoptar porque Víctor es demasiado joven para adoptar a un adolescente, pero al menos puse un poco de la idea que me diste: la charla con Yuuri.

Sin más que agregar me despido.

¡Da svidániya!


	12. Dimitri

Los días en la sede de Yakov eran ajetreados, el equipo ruso tenía el doble de entrenamiento, más horas, menos descansos. Otabek tenía permitido ensayar ahí pero en otros horarios, casi no había tiempo de estar con su novio, lo cual ambos lamentaban sobre todo porque en pocos días el Kazajo debía regresar a su país para ir a las nacionales.

Las nacionales de Rusia y las de Kazajstán no eran el mismo día, pero aún así Yakov le había prohibido a Yuri viajar con su novio ya que el campeón ruso tenía que ensayar para mantener su título.

Había revuelo en la pista porque todos querían clasificar como fuera para la siguiente etapa, Víctor volvería también y ahora había un nuevo competidor ruso, un antiguo estudiante de Yakov y un viejo amigo de Yuri, de su misma edad, quien se había ido a vivir a Alemania por el trabajo de sus padres y ahora estaba de regreso: Dimitri.

Yuri nunca fue muy sociable, sobre todo con los chicos de su edad, todos les parecían unos idiotas, pero Dimitri había sido su único amigo durante su infancia, y ahora este chico había regresado para competir contra él.

Lejos de verlo como un enemigo, estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo.

-.-.-

Por el contrario, Otabek estaba un poco distraído y frustrado. No solo veía menos a su novio por tantos ensayos, sino que algunas veces no podía volver con él luego del entrenamiento ya que se iba con su amigo para "recuperar el tiempo perdido".

Los fines de semana seguían durmiendo juntos, pero no pudo rechazar cuando su pequeño gatito le pidió si podía llevarlo a cenar al departamento del mayor. Estaba feliz de que el hada rusa por fin tuviera un amigo de su edad con quien hacer cosas de adolescentes, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerlo siempre para él que ahora le era difícil verlo menos.

Dimitri había confesado ser un gran fan del héroe kazajo, por lo que no solo disfrutaba estar con Yuri, sino también con él, con su ídolo.

La gente que sabía de la relación entre Yuri y Otabek era porque lo habían notado sin necesidad de que éstos lo confesaran. Nunca había besos en público ni ninguna muestra especial de cariño, pero los que conocían demasiado a Plisetsky sabía que, aún así, éste se comportaba muy diferente con el moreno.

Pero Dimitri seguía sin saberlo, por eso siempre estaba metido entre la pareja cuando les tocaba el mismo horario de ensayo y eso, a Otabek, le estaba cansando un poco, pero no se animaba a decírselo al rubio porque se trataba de su amigo.

Aún así, Yuri no era tonto y podía notar que algo no estaba bien. No solo era verlo tropezar de más en la pista cuando ensayaba su rutina, sino que cuando estaban solos en el departamento, el Kazajo hablaba menos de lo normal. Altin viajaría al día siguiente y no podía permitir que se fuera con lo que sea que le preocupara porque eso afectaría en su clasificación, y si no patinaba junto a él en la final, no se sentiría feliz.

Esa noche, aunque fuera día de semana, el señor Plisetsky le había permitido a su nieto quedarse en lo de Otabek. Y mientras el kazajo cocinaba en silencio, Yuri estaba sentado sobre el mesón de la cocina observándolo.

\- Beka…

\- ¿Mm? –éste no lo miró, parecía concentrado en lo que preparaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Contigo –el chico por fin lo miró sin comprender de lo que hablaba- digo, estás raro. ¿Estás nervioso por las nacionales?

\- Un poco, la verdad. No lo estoy haciendo bien últimamente.

\- Lo sé, estás fallando en cosas que son demasiado sencillas para ti –vio al moreno hacer una leve sonrisa y continuar cortando unas verduras- ¿Hay algo más que te tenga así? –el hombre negó sin decir nada más- si me estás mintiendo de nuevo…

\- Bien… -lo interrumpió y se dispuso a echar lo recién cortado dentro de la olla- hay algo… -se limpió las manos y caminó con calma hasta el rubio, puso una mano a cada lado del cuerpo del chico y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Yuri le rodeó los hombros con ambos brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para reconfortarlo- siento que ya no compartimos tanto como antes…

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es una tontería pero…

\- Si hay algo que te tiene así de perdido entonces no es una tontería.

\- Es tu amigo… -su cabeza, que estaba apoyada sobre el hombro del rubio, se levantó para verlo a los ojos- Dimitri…

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Sé que no se ven desde hace 5 años y estoy muy feliz de que hayan recuperado la amistad…

\- Ajá… -lo animó a seguir, atento a lo que pudiera decirle.

\- Pero te veo cada vez menos… me mal acostumbré a tenerte para mí todo el tiempo y… -frunció un poco sus labios, tomándose un momento para proseguir- y estoy un poco celoso…

\- ¿Celoso? –abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- ¿Estás celoso?

\- Es un chico muy agradable, es muy parecido a ti, hiperactivo, un poco gruñón, pero se nota que se llevan muy bien…

\- ¿Crees que me gusta Dimitri? –su ceño se frunció- ¿No confías en mi?

\- Sí confío.

\- No parece que confiaras –suspiró, cansado- es mi amigo, nada más. No me gusta y no me gustará nunca. ¿Lo aprecio? Sí. ¿Me gusta estar con él? Sí. Pero no tanto como me gusta estar contigo. Tengo al novio más genial y cool del mundo, no te cambiaría por nadie.

El kazajo asintió y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, escondiendo su cara en su cuello. Yuri lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba suaves caricias en la nuca con sus uñas.

\- Beka… viajas mañana, y no quiero que te vayas con inseguridades encima. Tú no eres así, no dejes que esto te afecte. Eres fuerte, por algo eres el héroe de Kazajstán, y tienes que seguir siendo el número uno de tu país. Solo el número uno puede estar conmigo –ambos rieron suave- así que viaja tranquilo que yo estaré aquí esperando tu regreso para celebrar nuestras victorias.

\- Gracias, Yura… -le dio un besito en el cuello, cosa que hizo estremecer al rubio, y volvió a levantar su cabeza para verlo-

\- De todas formas eres un tonto, no puedes dejar que una cosa tan estúpida como los celos te afecte así.

\- Lo siento –dijo un poco divertido por el reproche del ruso.

-.-.-

\- ¡Hola, Beka! ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

\- _Hola, Yura. Fue un viaje rápido, o eso me pareció, me dormí todo el camino_ –giró su pantalla para mostrar su habitación de hotel, más específicamente la cama donde había acomodado un lindo peluche de gatito que pertenecía a Yuri- _hay un lado que quedará vacío…_ -volvió a enfocarse él, haciendo un intento fallido por lograr una mueca llorosa.

\- Con más razón tienes que clasificar, para que en las próximas competencia nos toque compartir habitación –rió- afortunadamente te llevaste mi peluche.

\- _Y como lo rocié con tu perfume, no sentiré tanto tu ausencia._

\- Cuidado con lo que haces mientras lo hueles… no quiero que lo manches.

Ambos rieron por ese comentario. El kazajo pudo apreciar que Yuri estaba en su habitación, y pudo oír cuando la puerta se abrió detrás del rubio.

\- ¿Yuri? Permiso –Dimitri entró al cuarto y vio que su amigo estaba con el brazo extendido sosteniendo su celular en una videollamada- ¿Es Otabek? –se tiró a la cama junto al rubio- ¡Hola, Otabek! –el kazajo hizo una mueca mal disimulada de disgusto.

\- Hola…

\- Ah, Dimitri, ¿Podrías regresar a la sala? Termino en unos minutos…

\- Ay, es que tu abuelo se puso a ver boxeo en la tele y me aburrí…

\- Sólo será un momento, ¿Podrías darme intimidad? –el ceño del rubio se frunció haciendo incomodar al castaño quien asintió.

\- Claro –miró la pantalla del celular- fue un gusto tener una charla tan fluida contigo, Beka –rió- ¡Buena suerte mañana! –se levantó de la cama y salió, cerrando la puerta. Yuri puso sus ojos instantáneamente en su novio, iba a hablar pero el moreno se le adelantó.

\- _Sé que no debo preocuparme, lo sé. ¿Pero qué hace tan tarde en tu casa?_

\- Vino a cenar, el abuelo lo invitó… pero no te preocupes, en un rato ya se va, tenemos entrenamiento en la mañana.

\- … -el kazajo no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Pronto se volvió a escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Yuri abrirse.

\- ¡Yuri, Yuri! Tu abuelo me invitó a quedarme a dormir, ¿No es genial? Podremos jugar videojuegos hasta tarde.

\- Dimitri…

\- Ah, cierto, estás hablando por teléfono. Te espero en la sala –se fue por donde vino, dejando a un nervioso rubio y a un molesto moreno.

\- Beka…

 _\- Me voy a dormir, Yura. Mañana compito así que debo descansar._

\- ¡Espera! –se golpeó la frente- Acabas de oírlo. Mi abuelo lo invitó, no yo.

\- _No te preocupes, confío en ti._

\- Pero estás molesto…

- _No, no lo estoy._

\- Otabek, se te nota. Siempre hablas en tono monótono pero aún así yo sé distinguir tus estados de humor cuando hablas.

\- _Bien, sí, estoy un poco molesto._

\- Él te admira mucho. Creo que si quisiera estar con uno de nosotros, sería contigo, no conmigo –trató de ponerle un tono de burla a su comentario, pero al parecer no tuvo mucho éxito porque no logró hacer sonreír a su novio. Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama con el celular en alto- quiero hablar un rato más contigo.

- _Yo también, pero estoy algo cansado. Hablamos mañana._

Yuri hizo una mueca de niño regañado y ni siquiera con eso logró suavizar la expresión del mayor. Sonrojándose, tiró su último recurso.

\- Te amo –y por fin, como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, el rostro al otro lado de la pantalla dejó ver una suave sonrisa.

- _Yo también te amo. No te desveles mucho._

\- No lo haré. Incluso ya me está entrando el sueño –le sonrió- Beka, llámame mañana antes de que empiece la competencia.

 _\- Lo haré. Comienza a las 6 de la tarde. Y también te llamaré cuando acabe. Buenas noches, soldado._

\- Buenas noches, teniente.

 _\- Pff… ¿Y eso?_ -su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, tratando de contener la pequeña carcajada que se escondía.

\- No lo sé. Pero al menos logré hacerte sonreír.

\- _Siempre logras hacerme sonreír._

\- Ahora sí. Te dejo descansar. Recuerda que te estaré observando mañana así que no la cagues.

- _Daré lo mejor de mí. Buenas noches, Yura._

\- Buenas noches, Beka –ambos levantaron sus manos libres y las movieron a modo de saludo. Al cortar la llamada, Yuri se sentó en la cama - ¡Dimitri! –en menos de 20 segundos, el castaño estaba ahí- ven –golpeó a su lado en el colchón- tenemos que hablar.

\- Claro –se sentó donde se le indicó y tomó el oso de peluche que estaba en la cama del rubio para abrazarlo. Yuri, al ver eso, se lo quitó de un manotazo, ese era de Otabek- Ey, tranquilo, no iba a robarlo.

\- No es eso. Me lo dio Otabek, nadie más puede tocarlo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo gay que sonó eso? Jajajaja.

\- Voy a serte sincero –ignorando el último comentario de su amigo, frunció el ceño- estoy feliz de que hayas regresado a Rusia, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Pero hay una pequeña cosa que debes detener.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –Dimitri ladeó la cabeza-

\- Cuando estoy con Otabek o cuando hablo por teléfono con él, me gustaría que dejaras de interrumpir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque a veces necesito estar a solas con… -se aclaró la garganta- mi novio.

\- ¿Tu qué? –sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- Mi novio. Estamos saliendo hace 10 meses.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que eres gay? ¿Qué él es gay? –miró hacia la puerta por si el señor Plisetsky se asomaba, bajó la voz para hablar en un susurro- ¿Son gays?

\- Tranquilo, mi abuelo ya lo sabe.

\- Oh… -se quedó callado, un poco incómodo.

\- ¿No dirás nada? –Yuri se abrazó a su oso.

\- No sé que decir… no me lo esperaba…

\- Al menos puedes decirme si te parece bien nuestra relación o si te desagrada.

\- Bueno… -en el rostro del castaño se podía ver incomodidad- un poco de ambas…

\- ¿Te gusta Otabek? –Yuri no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta bastante molesto.

\- No, no, para nada –se apresuró a aclarar- lo admiro mucho desde que lo conocí por televisión hace tres años, siempre me pareció muy original en sus rutinas y lo admiraba porque, ya sabes, yo siempre tengo miedo de salir de mis típicas rutinas líricas, pero él es genial y con mucho estilo, pero no me gusta de gustar…

\- Que bueno saberlo.

\- En cambio… creo que tú sí me gustas…

\- Pero… ¿Qué? –la cara del rubio se desencajó.

\- El año pasado cuando ganaste el GPF… te veías tan genial, tan único… que fue por eso que comencé a insistirles a mis padres de que me dejaran volver a Rusia. Necesitaba patinar a tu lado… quería estar a tu altura y que me vieras más que como un viejo amigo… -se sonrojó.

Yuri no pudo decir nada. Los celos de Otabek eran válidos, ese maldito kazajo tenía un instinto increíble y, maldición, nunca se equivocaba en sus suposiciones. Abrazó con más fuerza al oso. Dimitri no soportó ese silencio que se formó por lo que decidió continuar.

\- Ahora que sé que también eres gay me gustaría que… -el rubio lo interrumpió de golpe.

\- No lo digas. No sigas.

\- Pero…

\- Lo siento, Dimitri, pero estoy muy bien con Beka.

\- Yuri, por favor, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que valgo la pena, que te quiero de verdad…

\- Para ya con eso, no lograrás más que arruinar nuestra amistad…

\- Una oportunidad, solo una pido –se acercó un poco a él, pero Yuri reaccionó rápido y se puso de pie, viéndolo de lejos- te prometo que Beka no se enterará.

\- ¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! ¿Me estás pidiendo que lo engañe? ¡Y no lo llames "Beka", solo yo puedo hacerlo!

\- Al igual que tú, soy terco –se puso de pie- voy a demostrarte que valgo la pena.

\- Dimitri, vete –se acercó a la puerta y la abrió- vete a tu casa, no quiero que estés aquí.

\- Yuri, por favor, no te pongas así…

\- Si te vas ahora quizás pueda seguir considerándote mi amigo y haré como que nada de esto pasó, pero si no lo haces, olvídate de volver a hablarme.

El castaño se puso de pie, enfrentándolo, viéndolo a los ojos. Frunció los labios aparentemente molesto. Sin decir nada más caminó pisando fuerte hacia la salida del cuarto. Yuri pudo oír como el chico se disculpaba con Nikolai diciendo que había olvidado que tenía algo que hacer y por último oyó la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse. Suspiró cansado.

-.-.-

Los días habían pasado, las nacionales de Rusia comenzaron el día anterior de que el kazajo regresara, por lo que se había perdido el programa corto de su novio, pero llegó justo a tiempo para el programa libre, y sin decirle nada al rubio, se sentó en las gradas para disfrutar.

Yuri era simplemente perfecto, cada vez que lo veía patinar no quería ni pestañear. En el Kiss and Cry, el rubio saltaba de emoción por su puntaje, no había logrado superar la puntuación de Víctor solo por una milésima, pero aún así todos estaban muy satisfechos.

Cuando el adolescente se dispuso a volver con sus amigos, el kazajo lo llamó desde sus espaldas, al voltearse sonrió al verlo de pie con una simple rosa roja en la mano.

\- ¡Beka! –con los patines aún puestos, corrió hasta colgarse del moreno con piernas y brazos rodeándolo, Otabek le rodeó la espalda para sostenerlo.

\- Felicidades, soldado. Lo hiciste increíble.

\- Pero… –lo miró a los ojos- quedé segundo.

\- Para mí eres el número uno –lo bajó con cuidado. Los espectadores y los periodistas estaban ahí, observándolos, y el arrebato de emoción en el ruso al verlo dejaba en la obviedad su relación, pero debía intentar proteger su intimidad así que dio un paso hacia atrás pero siguió sonriéndole- estoy orgulloso de ti.

Mila era la que estaba más al tanto de la relación de esos dos y el porqué querían ocultarlo, así que para cubrir sus espaldas, fue y se colgó del brazo del kazajo.

\- ¡Felicidades por tu primer lugar en Kazajstán! –guiñó un ojo.

\- Ah, gracias…

\- No lo toquetees, bruja –Yuri entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

\- Tranquilo, que los periodistas están tomando fotos –tomó del brazo a su compatriota y los tres caminaron hacia los camerinos. Tras la gruesa cortina que separaba la pista y los espectadores de los patinadores, los soltó a ambos- casi dejas en evidencia todo, tonto.

\- Ah, cállate –Yuri le tomó la mano a su novio, sonriendo, y sonrió aún más cuando éste le entregó la rosa- que cursi…

\- Hubiera sido más cursi traerte todo un ramo.

\- Lo sé… gracias… -se acercaron para besarse, pero un grito desde atrás los interrumpió.

\- ¡Felicidades por tu primer lugar, Otabek! –Dimitri se acercó a ellos sonriendo como si nada.

\- Gracias…

\- Lástima que no logré clasificar, me hubiera gustado patinar contra ti.

\- Quizás para la próxima.

\- Claro –Dimitri se acercó a ellos y rodeó los hombros del rubio con un brazo- pero estoy feliz de que mi amigo nos represente de nuevo.

Otabek observó ese brazo intruso como si quisiera arrancarlo, pero no dijo nada. Yuri, como quien no quiere la cosa, se quitó a su "amigo" de encima. Para fortuna de la pareja, Yakov apareció para llevarse al rubio a una conferencia de prensa, logrando con eso que el kazajo no matara a Dimitri. Mila se quedó con el moreno para evitar incidentes. La molestia del héroe era muy obvia.

Hubo un momento donde Dimitri y Otabek cruzaron miradas. Ninguno decía nada pero la advertencia del mayor y la amenaza del menor se podía leer, al menos entre ellos dos se comprendieron.

\- La próxima te venceré –el ruso no aclaró a qué se refería, si a la próxima competencia o a otra cosa.

Otabek no dijo nada, tampoco estaba al tanto de que el chico ya sabía de la relación así que optó por lo sano, salió de ahí para ir a ver la conferencia de prensa. Mila lo siguió de cerca, tampoco estaba enterada de las últimas novedades así que no hablaron del tema. Aún así el kazajo sabía que algo con ese chico no estaba bien.

-.-.-

NOTAS:

Sé que me habían pedido ver a Otabek celoso y no se quedaron conformes con lo de JJ, así que me vi en la obligación (?) de agregar a un nuevo sujeto. Seguramente Dimitri vuelva a aparecer, pero no le voy a dar prioridad porque me quiero seguir centrando en momentos lindos y cursis del OtaYuri.

Hace mucho que no actualizo esta historia, lo que pasa es que tuve como una lluvia de ideas y estoy escribiendo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, el 90 por ciento de esas cosas todavía no las publiqué porque escribo un pedazo de cada cosa por día, el trabajo me consume 10 horas del día, más otras actividades que hago después, solo me quedan un par de horas al día para escribir y no puedo avanzar mucho porque en ese par de horas no solo escribo, sino que también tengo que atender mi casa (los dilemas de vivir sola y que nadie limpie ni ordene por mí u.u) pero no voy a abandonar la historia, quiero que lo sepan.

¡Da svidániya!


End file.
